Small Cub, Big Skills
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max participates in a kung-fu tournament where he wants to prove to everyone that he's not too small and too young to do big things. Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories! And for anyone who loves Maximus! Enjoy!
1. Sparring Mode

What up? This was inspired by an episode of 'Full House' where a girl can win a boy's sport...so I wonder what would happen if little Maximus would take part in a Junior Kung-Fu Tournament in which he's under 10? Well, that's where this comes in. Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories and feel free to have your OC's weigh in. Enjoy!

* * *

Small Cub, Big Skills

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Spar Mode

It was a typical day at the Jade Palace training hall where a whole lot of sparring matches are going on and little Maximus is looking his opponent in the eye; Master Tigress. She figured that she could easily demolish Max due to his size and age with her kung-fu skills because if anything...she wants to obtain victory after being beaten by him so many times because of his quick moves and also...mischevious persona. Max lets out a little smirk at the tiger master and Tigress took it as if he's calling her out without saying anything and she lets out a growl and said, "Enough games."

"Who's playing?" Max asked, still having that smirk.

She immediately lowered in all fours and she lept up in the air to grab him with her paws, but Max immediately slipped down to the ground without falling down to the ground, causing Tigress to be distracted by how he does it so effortlessly, not knowing that she's already bashed her head to the wall.

Max quickly gets himself back up on his feet, dusted himself off and watched Tigress bump herself to the wall and he said, "I know that feeling. It's not that much fun."

She immediately got herself back up and she couldn't take anymore of Max's constant quick movements and she began sparring with him with much kicks, punches, throws and marks that she could swing at, but Max dodged and blocked all of those hits very quickly and he does a backflip, lands on the ground with his feet and then trips her ankle.

As Max slipped Tigress' ankle, he landed on her back, supposedly jumping and pouncing on her very quickly and quickly jumps out of her and does that basic stance. Tigress growled at this as she got up and gave Max one of those dangerous glares and she said, "I refuse to be beaten by an eight year old again!"

"I'm 9." Max replied, cooly.

Realizing that her dangerous glare didn't really scare Max, she figured something else would scare him and that was to show her how much of a dangerous fighter she is by literally letting her rage to the talking and she pulverized him with everything she got and then some. But not even that would make Max scream in fear as he slid underneath her legs, flipped her up, down and all around and did some extreme punches and throws at her as hard as he could go.

Frustrated, Tigress did the ultimate...calling him out in every single way and when Max didn't respond, that ultimately set her off and she asked, "Aren't you even gonna give up?!"

"Over my dead kitty body." Max answered.

Tigress snarled in frustration as she went ahead and kicked him down to the jaw and pinned him down with her hands on her shoulders, she was still looking for fear on Max and she asked, "You scared now?"

Max rolled his eyes at her and he knows that this is just to prove that he's too small to take down Tigress, but in his own way, he looked her in the eyes and replied, "You tell me."

Max lets out a little smirk and he bit on Tigress' finger, causing her to roar in pain and that was enough to be released and he gave Tigress a blow to the head and shin as he whipped her down with his quick moves and very rapid fire skills with one sitting and the final blow is knocking her down in the air with his knuckles and he watched her land on the wall, completely defeated in the process.

After that, Max cheered himself and does his little victory dance to ensure that his skills would never be underestimated by Tigress and he said, "I beat ya! Again!"

After that, he took a deep breath as he sees Tigress getting herself up again and she just could not understand how Max has gotten so good so far and again...got beaten by him in the process. That was something she severely hates the most and she lets out a very bitter snarl at him and said, "Why do you always do better than me?"

Max then turns around and replied, "Practice."

"Okay...that's a good reason. But...how?" asked Tigress.

Max lets out a little snicker and a smirk to go along with it and replied, "I'll never tell. Besides, you're so easy to battle with and that you can be bested by a cub."

Tigress did not get this cub...the one tiger master that never gets defeated and will undoubtedly intimidate anyone that stands in her way and here Max comes and totally flips her world upside down because he's so young and active that his mini-training moves looks like something a pro could do, but he's never one to make any big reasons or even brag about it. He's got a good attitude about everything he does and just keeps it cool. She then lets out a deep sigh and said, "This is why I will never understand you."

"You may not understand me now, but maybe when I'm older...and a little wiser, you'll see the difference. Maybe..." Max finished off.

Even that completely ticks her off because he's so calm and laid-back about anything, even after all the things he's been through when he was younger means nothing to him. She felt like grabbing ahold of his head and just squish it so hard that she'll see his blood come out.

Soon enough, Takami and Arizona comes in the training hall and they see Tigress and Max standing there and Arizona said, "Hey, guys. What's doing?"

"I just beat Tigress in another sparring match." Max answered.

Arizona chuckled at this and he said, "That's awesome, buddy! I guess those tactics that Takami taught you to beat Tigress paid off, huh?"

Tigress looked shocked and stared at her student after finding out that Takami taught Max to beat her in a sparring match and Max looked up at Arizona and said, "Yeah, about that...that was between Takami and I."

Arizona realized that he had spilled the beans and he quickly said, "Oops."

"Thanks a lot, Zona." Takami muttered.

Tigress looked infuriated at Takami for teaching Max to defeat her quickly and she said, "You know you're gonna pay for that, right?"

Soon enough, Tigress was gonna claw him out, but when Takami ducked down...she clawed someone else and without even taking a second look, her eyes were focused on Takami and as she turned around, she saw her claw marks...on Master Shifu's face.

"Master Shifu...I am so...sorry. I..." Tigress said, horrified.

Shifu looked up at Tigress and said to her, "May I see you for a minute, please?"

Max did his casual innocent walk where he puts his hands behind his back and walked out of there like nothing happened and said, "Better him than us."

* * *

Started off really awesome! Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Junior Competition News

And this is where Max is gonna take his amazing heights to the next level!

* * *

Chapter 2: Junior Competition News

Later that afternooon, Takami, Ryo, Kiba and Arizona took a little walk around the Valley for some fresh air alongside Max and as the tiger cub was between his two wolf brothers; Arizona and Kiba, Takami explained how he taught Max to beat Tigress when giving the chance and the fact that he was the only one to win every single sparring match between the two of them, it was like Max is setting a couple of records by himself. That definitely surprised Ryo and Kiba the most because Tigress would've instantly took him down hard if she was beaten by her opponent.

"Sounds like his training is improving." Ryo said, a little impressed.

"Dude, you can like take down anyone in the history of the world!" Kiba exclaimed, gleefully.

Ryo lets out an exasperated sigh and said to Kiba, "Cool it, man. I think you've been hanging out with Po for too long."

"Ryo...that's how I am. I can just imagine Max at a ring taking down someone older than him and giving experience kung-fu masters a run for their money." Kiba added.

"Easy, guys...we don't wanna think that highly. Let's just Max enjoy his childhood." Arizona said, calming Kiba's excitement down.

Even Ryo agrees with Arizona by what he said and evidently, Takami asked Max, "Hey, Max? How did you like training with Kiba?"

"I love it. Sometimes I wish that Kiba would be my trainer forever." Max replied.

Just hearing that made Kiba even more happier than ever and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I enjoy training with you too, dude. You bring a lot of fun and energy into our sessions, little man."

"Yeah, we do. But I don't wanna leave Arizona out because I don't want him to feel like I like him any less." Max added.

Arizona rubbed his head and he said, "Max...you know that you're my brother. As I told you, you can always find someone to train with besides me."

"I can?"

"Yeah, of course. Sometimes you just gotta find someone who can do some more training skills and see how well it can do. Whatever you learned from me or Musaki, you can add that to someone else's moves." Arizona answered.

Max never thought about it that way and he definitely thought it would be a good idea, since he looks up to Kiba anyway and Ryo added, "Just as long as Kiba doesn't teach you any bad pranks."

Kiba sputters at this almost kinda like a joke and he said, "My pranks aren't that cruel. I don't teach him that kind. Besides, I do have my limits."

"Limits, schlimits. The only limits you have is chores." Ryo stated.

Kiba groans at that word and he said, "Chores are so boring."

Takami looks at Max and he said to him, "Just don't turn out like these guys."

Just then, they noticed a group full of kids and parents in a line at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and wondering what's all the hubbub is about and as they came in, Takami sees Mr. Ping coming by and he said, "Hey, Mr. Ping. What's going on here?"

"The Annual Junior Kung-Fu Tournament is coming to the Valley in 5 days. They picked my shop to be an annual sponsor for it and that means big business!" Mr. Ping answered.

"Does that include free noodles and dumplings?" asked Ryo, excitedly.

Takami rolls his eyes at Ryo's ultimate obsession with eating and he said, "You and your bottomless pit."

Arizona comes to Mr. Ping and he asked, "So, why is there a big line?"

"Everyone is signing up so the kids could come and participate. It starts at ages 10 till 14." Mr. Ping answered.

Soon, Max got himself a huge idea that what if he were to attend the competiting and participate in it and he said, "Hey, Zona...can I sign up?"

That seemed to surprise Arizona for one reason and he looked at Max and said, "Sign up for what?"

"That annual kung-fu tournament." Max answered.

"Max, I don't think they'll let a nine year old enter this competition because you're under 10." Mr. Ping answered.

It really didn't matter to Max regardless of the age and he said, "I'm almost 10. It's after 9, so that means I should be elligible to enter."

"Are you sure, little buddy?" asked Takami.

Max nodded his head and he said, "Totally sure. I've been to plenty 10 and up competitions before...well, most of them."

Arizona lets out a deep sigh and he knows a lot of Max's persistence that he won't give up until he has his chance and immediately said, "Come on, bud. Let's get you signed up."

"Yes!" Max exclaimed.

As Arizona and Max headed to the end of the line, Mr. Ping started to get a little worried for the little white tiger cub and he said, "I don't know if the little boy can handle this. He's going up against some kids older than him."

"Why not, Mr. P? If Max can take down Master Tigress more than once, he can take down anyone outside of his age group." Kiba added.

"And he does seem to wrestle and spar with his older brothers a lot, so it could be a test for him." Ryo answered.

Minutes later, Arizona and Max walked back to Takami, Kiba and Ryo as they made their way back to the Jade Palace and Arizona said, "Well...Max is officially in."

"Awesome! Did anyone stop him?" asked Ryo.

"They did at first because they figured because he's under the age of 10, he's inelligible to compete or participate...but after they saw what he can do, they were willing to give it a second thought and let him enter." Arizona answered.

"This is gonna be so freaking awesome!" Max exclaimed.

Arizona blinked his eyes in surprise after Max said 'freaking' and he said, "Who taught Max to say that?"

Kiba, Ryo and Takami pointed towards each other because they use 'freaking' a lot and Arizona sighed deeply and said to Max, "Don't use that word. Use it when you're older, okay?"

"Okay." Max answered.

* * *

So...how will the kung-fu masters respond? Find out next!


	3. Mixed Reactions

Let's see how the Jade Palace masters respond by Max participating in this tournament...

* * *

Chapter 3: Mixed Reactions

Later that day at the Jade Palace

Max walks over at the barracks and saw the Five, Po and most of the Hazards hanging around with Musaki and Arizona and he started to feel really good about spreading the good news and he went in between Crane and Monkey and he said, "I got something you don't know."

Crane could already tell that Max is playing a little bit of the guessing game and he asked, "You got your tooth out."

Max nodded his head stating no and Monkey had a shot at this and said, "You finally beat Tigress again."

That part left a bitter growl on the tiger master and Max went on to say, "Almost, but that's not really it."

Mantis hopped on the tiger cub's shoulder and he said, "You've got a growth spurt?"

That left Max a little bit confused on what Mantis had meant by that and he said, "A what?"

Arizona chuckled softly at Max's guessing game and he looked up at his tiger brother and asked, "Why don't you just straight-up tell them what happened today, Max?"

"Yes, please do." Tigress said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Max then looks at everyone and he said, "Guess who's gonna be in the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament?"

Just then, everyone was surprised to hear the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament coming to the Valley of Peace and Musaki was even more surprised to hear this and said, "It's coming to the Valley?"

"Yeah. I just enrolled myself in there." Max answered.

Tigress choked on her noddle broth and spat it out in shock and everyone's jaws dropped down after hearing that Max is in and Po was aware of the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament and asked, "You're in the tournament? Isn't that supposed to be from ages 10 to 14?"

"That's the one." Max replied.

"But you're eight, buddy." Po assured him.

"Nine." Max corrected.

Viper looked at the tiger cub with a little bit of concern and she said, "Aren't you too young to be in this? You could get hurt by kids who are taller, bigger and older than you. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Viper, nothing can deter Max or stop him for anything he sets his mind to. The kid is very determined and can always make even the most stoic warrior respect him that much. The judges questioned him at first, but after making that first impression, they were willing to break the rules a little bit when it comes to age. So Max is in." Arizona answered.

Tigress found it hard to believe that someone like Max could participate in a tournament that's over the age of 9 and she said, "I highly doubt that you'll even win this. You're just too small."

Max is started to get really fed up with the whole 'too young, too small' speech and he said, "That's what everyone else thinks. For once, I just wanna show people that it's not just who I am. Prove them wrong and have them give me a chance to see that I'm not too young or too small. I don't believe in that. You said so yourself, I can do anything I set my mind to if I'm 100% committed. Are you going back on your word or are you just afraid that a nine year old can win?"

Crane chuckled nervously sensing a little bit of tension between both Max and Tigress and he said to the cub, "I don't think you should've said that, Maxie."

"Well, it's true." Max retorted.

Takami was able to handle this situation peacefully without getting into a mini-altercation with each other and said, "Regardless...we're all proud of Max for getting in this. Aren't we?"

Everyone else but Tigress agreed with this and gave Max their undivided support and Kiba said, "I'll even train ya, buddy."

"You couldn't even train yourself to stop being lazy." Ryo added.

Kiba looked at Ryo in the eye and he said, "Of course I can train Max. He and I are like blood brothers from another universe."

Max was happy to have Kiba as his trainer for the competition and he said, "I would love to, Kiba. I can show the Valley that this 9 year old cub can have skills."

"That's right, bud! Double fist bump!" Kiba exclaimed, joyfully.

Max gave Kiba a double fist bump and pulled theirs back and made an explosion noise that entails that they're tight. Arizona then went on to say, "Good luck, little guy."

"Thanks, big bro." Max said, happily.

* * *

It's official! Max is gonna be trained with Kiba! The next chapter...you'll see Max's competitor and main antagonist.


	4. Rivalry Cub

And here is Max's youngest rival/antagonist. Not a full-fledged evil one...but one that's completely gonna be in the competition. And of course, Max isn't the only one attending this tournament.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rivalry Cub

By the next day, Max is hanging out with Kovu, Borko and Kaila alongside Logan and Sage as they made their way to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop so they can line up and let the cubs sign up for the tournament and Sage felt like it was a dreadful job to drag the younger ones and keep an eye on them while they're out there and he said, "Why should I have to watch you guys when I could be sleeping until noon?"

"Uh...probably because it's already noon." Logan answered.

Sage mocked what Logan said to him and Logan mocked back at him and Kalia looks over at the two pups and turned to Max and asked, "Are they always like this?"

"If you lived with 30+ brothers and sisters, they'd get on your nerves too." Max answered.

As soon as they saw the line, they can tell that they're inching closer and they got inside the Noodle Shop to sign up and since Max was already signed, he saw Kovu, Borko, Kalia and Logan sign up for the competition as well and he saw Po working and waved at him and Po waved back at him, same with Samurai too. He went over to say hi to them and accidently bumped into someone.

He looks over at the person and said, "I'm sorry about that. I should've been more careful."

"Yeah, more like you're blind! Watch where you're going, brainless!" the young cub spat out.

Max was kinda surprised that someone insulted him after he even apologized to this person for bumping into her by accident and he said, "Okay...well, at least you're not hurt or anything."

"Why are you still here?! Do you want to start a fight with me?! I bet you are! Come on, put your claws up! I can take you down just like that!" the cub shouted, using the fists and claws.

Max puts his hands up to show that he means absoultely no harm and he said, "No...I'm not here to fight."

"What, are you afraid to lose to a girl?!" the cub snarled, revealing herself to be a female black leopard, growling at Max.

"Um...I'm not here to fight at all today, actually. I'm just here with my friends, signing up for the kung-fu tournament." Max answered.

The panther looked up at the white tiger and she lets out a very spiteful smirk on her face and said, "Really? Aren't you too small and shrimpy to even be in a big kid's competition? The little kiddie contest is two feet away."

Max rolled his eyes at this person and he didn't really pay her any attention and said, "Well...okay then."

"This is for the big kids only, so beat it! You have no chance." the panther said, in a cold tone.

Max wasn't really certain to see what's her problem is and he remained as calm as possible and said, "Well...I signed up yesterday."

The panther got shocked at this and that made her madder than ever and she roared at his face, causing the others to turn around and notice and she said, "Why would those stupid judges would enter a bite-sized pipsqueak like you into this tournament?!"

Logan looked over and he was immediately familiarized by that leopard and he came over to Max's defense and said, "I see you haven't changed...Sabi."

"Logan..." the panther snarled.

"You guys know each other?" asked Max.

"Years ago at the orphanage in Korea. She and I have a history of feuding over one thing and whatever she did, I did a lot better. And she's very ill-tempered." Logan answered.

"Looks like this will be fun. Two victims I'll take down and win the whole thing to. If I were you...I'd watch my back, little boy." Sabi said, with a hint of menacing in her voice.

Kovu, Borko and Kaila came over to see what was going on and Kovu asked, "What's going on?"

Sabi looks at the rest of them and she said, "The little babies squad...how cute! I think I may puke from looking at your faces."

That didn't take Kovu so well and he said, "Who are you?"

Sabi got to Kovu's face and she said, "Someone you should be very afraid of...when I win."

She then shoved Kovu down the ground and that didn't sit well with Kalia as she growled at her and said, "You leave my friend alone!"

"What, is she your little stupid girlfriend?" asked Sabi, laughing at Kovu.

Kovu growled at her for that insult Sabi gave to Kalia and she said, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Ah, shut up...furry fuzz face." Sabi retorted.

Max didn't want to let this continue on and he said to him, "You don't talk to my friends like that."

"And just what are you gonna do about it...pip-squeak?" asked Sabi, then shoved Max down on the ground and pinned him down, ready to fight with him.

Soon enough, Samurai and Po rushed in to stop things and Samurai got Max out and Po held Sabi back and Po said, "There will be no fighting in my dad's noodle shop."

Sabi grunts in exasperation and said, "Like I'm gonna take you seriously...Dragon Warrior. What are you gonna do, let your big fat butt sit on me? You know what I would do to you if you did that? I'd make you cry...and I love watching losers cry!"

Max knows better than that and he said, "Knock it off. By the time this competition is over, it's you who will lose."

"Like I'm gonna lose to a fat baby." Sabi mocked.

Po clears his throat and said, "I take offense to that."

"Do I look like I care? Shut your fat mouth before I shut it for you!" Sabi growled.

"SABI!"

Rya groans at this and saw the caretaker coming in and she looked up at the 11-year old black panther with much embarassment and said, "Why do you always wanna start something?"

"That little tiger runt bumped into me." Sabi said, in a cold tone.

The caretaker came to Max and she said, "Is this true?"

"Yeah. I said I'm sorry, but she didn't really accept my apology." Max answered.

"Tattletale jerk!" Sabi spat out.

The caretaker looked at Sabi, sternly in the eye and said, "Enough."

Sabi scoffed at her and she just didn't really care and said, "Whatever. I'm still gonna destroy you at the tournament. So sleep with one eye open."

She then walked off and bumped into Max on purpose as she left the noodle shop and Max saw this as motivation to fuel his determination to prove her wrong and the caretaker came to him and said, "I am really sorry about all of this. Sabi can be a little...rough on the edges."

"A little rough? You could fit Master Tigress in there and she'd be like 12 times worse." Logan retorted.

"She just wants to give out attention. Besides that, I'm sure you've got good fighting skills." the caretaker added.

"Thank you." Max answered.

Sabi came back and she saw the caretaker talking to Max and it insures a threat to her and she said, "Aren't you coming or what?! And you...this isn't over yet."

The caretaker left the scene and Max sighed heavily at this and he knew that there was gonna be a challenge coming in, but he knows that he'll face it really quickly.

"Man, this is gonna be interesting. You should've started a cat slapfight and it would've been awesome." Sage said.

Max looked at Sage with a confused and disturbed look and he said, "You're so full of it."

* * *

Man, what do you guys make of Sabi? It was originally Rya, but I thought that Sabi was a better choice. Anyways, stick around for more!


	5. Determined and Focused

Max's training begins!

* * *

Chapter 5: Determined and Focused

Soon after the little fiasco between Max and that little black panther girl, he went back to the Jade Palace along with Sage, Kovu, Kalia and Borko and they were all really ticked by that panther's attitude and couldn't believe that she would be so cruel to Max, but surprised even when it didn't bother the white tiger cub. Sage noticed this and he said to him, "You know, you could've fought her back. Now that would've been awesome to see."

"I'm saving my energy, Sage. Besides, if I fight her now, it'll make her victorious before the actual battle begins. So give me a break, will ya?" asked Max.

"I'm surprised that you took it so well." Kovu added.

Max replied to Kovu, "Sometimes you gotta take the good with the bad. And I'm really looking forward to training."

"Have you decided who you wanted as your trainer yet?" asked Kalia.

"Kiba." Max answered.

Sage grunts in curiosity as he turned to Max and he seemed rather surprised and disturbed about who he chose as a trainer and asked, "Kiba? Are we talking about the same guy that took my clothes when I was showering when he babysat you guys one time?"

Max snickered at that memory and he replied, "That's him."

"Where was I when that happened?" asked Kovu.

Sage cracked his knuckles very heavily and he said, "When I see that dude, I'm gonna make him wish that he never should've messed with this streetfighter."

"Dude, give it a rest. The life you knew was gone." Max said, in exasperation.

"Forget that! I should be in that competition!" Sage exclaimed.

Max, Kovu, Kalia and Borko glared at Sage, thinking he was out of his mind when he made that suggestion and Borko said to him, "I think that's impossible for you to enroll in this compeition because you're way over 14."

"Who asked you, punk?" Sage said, seething.

Kalia couldn't help but look up at Max and asked, "How often does this happen with you and your brothers?"

"Everyday." Max replied.

Kovu sighed in response and he said, "No offense, but Sage is getting on my nerves."

Max agreed with that point and told him, "Try living with him."

Soon enough, as they made it to the top, they see Shifu, Takami, Faith, Tigress, Po and Kiba sweeping up the floor and Takami was the first one to see them and he asked, "How'd it go out there?"

"We signed up." Borko replied.

Takami gave them a thumbs-up for having Kovu and Borko signing up to participate and he's a little bit unsure about Kalia being signed up for this and he said, "You sure you wanna do this, Kalia?"

"Uh...duh, Kami. Besides, mom said you should train me for this." Kalia added.

Takami rolled his eyes at this task he's been told to do and he muttered, "And I thought doing all of Tigress' tasks was a chore."

Tigress cleared her throat after overhearing Takami's comment and he responded, "Just saying."

Max then went to Kiba and he said, "So...when do we starting training for this competition?"

Kiba knelt down to Max's level, eagerly excited and he said, "We start tomorrow morning, little guy. I'm really excited to see those competitors have their heads turned when they see what a nine year old can do."

"Thanks, Kiba." Max replied.

Just then, Sage shoved Max out of the way and faced Kiba and said, "I have a bone to pick with you. That was really classless...taking my clothes out of the bathroom while I was taking a shower."

Kiba chuckled softly at that little prank he made and he said, "Classic."

Sage growls at him and he turned to Shifu and asked, "Can I beat this guy up and jack him up with my streetfighting claws?"

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Shifu answered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you ugly-ass raccon?" Sage growled.

Luckily, Takami, Faith and Po covered the kids' ears just in time and that set Tigress off for Sage cursing Shifu out and she growled at him and said, "You better watch who you're talking with, Sage."

"And what the (bleep) are you gonna do about it, bitch?" Sage said, in a mocking tone.

That part really made Tigress' vein pop and she flipped Sage down hard and placed her foot below her stomach and she said, "You better not call me that name again. And secondly, I just did exactly that."

After all of that, Po got to Max's level and he asked, "Anything happening there when you guys came to the Noodle Shop?"

"Another line, Kovu, Kalia and Borko signed up to participate and I got confronted and insulted by someone." Max answered.

"By who, Max?" asked Shifu, a little curious.

"This black panther girl. She like teased me, insulted me and even after I accidently bumped into her, she didn't even accept my apology and told me that a nine year old pipsqueak like me shouldn't even participate and that I'd be better off in a kiddie babies game." Max answered.

That defintiely sent a huge mental scar on Borko on the times he was called 'pipsqueak' during his days at the orphanage and he knew that it was a direct insult and Takami couldn't believe that she would say something like that to Max and he said, "Man, that's just horrible."

"And I thought Tigress was the meanest one around." Max added.

"What is this, pick on Tigress day? Cool it before I cut you into a million pieces." Tigress growled, as a warning.

"Calm down, Tigress. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Faith said, calming her down a bit.

After all of that, Max still expressed interest in training with Kiba whereas Takami was a little bit uneasy about training with his little sister and Borko was interested in training with Faith and Kovu stuck with Takami for training and Shifu said, "When is this competition?"

"A few days away from today." Max answered.

Kalia almost figured out that one is missing and she asked, "Hey, Max. Where's Logan?"

Max didn't realize that Logan wasn't right behind them and he said, "He was supposed to be here a minute ago."

Just then, Logan comes up the steps, panting heavily and he said, "Why do they call this the 'Thousand Steps' when it feels like a million?"

Po groans in agreement and replied, "I ask myself that same question each time I go up the steps. Stairs and I...not very good friends."

"Where have you been?" asked Sage, standing up.

"Sorry. Had to get into a fight with Sabi...again like old times. I took her down though...because that's what she gets for stealing my cookies. And for insulting Max too." Logan answered.

"Are we talking about that panther?" asked Kovu.

"Yes, we are." Logan replied.

Faith could tell that this was starting to get out of hand and said, "I'm sure this Sabi person isn't all that bad."

Logan took that as an offense and insult added to injury and asked, "Are you mad, woman?! Have you even met her? She's like a huge black thorn that she's trying to pick on everyone and it doesn't come off until she says it'll come off. I guarantee you, she likes starting fights with anyone." Logan answered.

Then, Logan turns to Po and he said, "By the way...Samurai told me to tell you that Mr. Ping wants you to be the mascot for this competition."

That was one job description that Po was excited for and he said, "Awesome! I get to be a mascot!"

"And Master Shifu...the noodle shop is also sponsoring the Furious Five to take part in this competition too." Logan added.

Tigress seemed surprised that her and the Five will be sponsored and she asked, "What do we have to do?"

"Just make some appearances and basically take part of the kids' competition; giving them advice and tips on how to take down their opponent. Basically just give them motivation and confidence." Logan added.

"And...?" asked Tigress, crossing her arms.

"And for every chance you get to take part, you get a free Dragon Warrior sized dumpling with some noodles and egg rolls." Logan added.

"Lucky you, Ti." Po added.

* * *

Next up, the training begins!


	6. Amped Up Cub

You can see how excited Max is for training with Kiba...

* * *

Chapter 6: Amped Up Cub

Later that evening, Samurai makes his way up the steps to the Jade Palace to pick up Max and as he arrived, he saw Tigress, Monkey and Mantis standing outside and he said, "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Sam." Monkey replied.

Samurai nodded his head and he said, "Did Logan give you guys the news? About you guys being sponsors for being in this Junior Tournament?"

"Yes, he did. And why would we get picked for something like this?" asked Tigress.

Samurai could tell that Tigress is questioning this opportunity and he said, "It was all Mr. Ping's idea. Besides, you can't question every opportunity that the boss goose gives ya. It's a bigger thing than yourselves. You have to take everything you've learned and instill in in the kids competing. It'll make a huge impact on their lives...maybe grow up to become the next generation of kung-fu masters."

Mantis and Monkey started to take in everything Samurai just said and Mantis said, "Sounds like something Po would want to do."

"But I guess it's for the kids." Monkey added.

"i don't have to do anything ridiculous, don't I?" asked Tigress.

Samurai looked up at Tigress with a look that reads, 'are you serious' and he replied, "Nope. Not unless you wanna be a co-mascot with Po."

The thought of being a mascot completely made Tigress a little uneasy and thought that motivating kids would be a better option and she said, "Max is in the barracks."

"Thanks, Ti." Samurai said, as he makes his way inside the palace.

At the barracks

Max started to do some mini-practicing with Kiba as he punches his paws to get himself ready for training tomorrow and Max asked, "You're not hit, aren't you?"

"No, of course not. It's just a build-up." Kiba replied.

Arizona could tell that Kiba and Max are just having some good old training and he kinda feels like he's a little bit left out and Musaki comes to him and he said, "You all right?"

Arizona turns around and he sees Musaki standing next to him and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Musaki sees Arizona's reaction a little differently and knew something is bothering him and he said, "You sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Arizona.

"Normally, you wouldn't be spying on Kiba and Max during their training unless if it's needed. Are you getting jealous again?" asked Musaki, a little suspicious.

Arizona sputters at that question and asked, "Jealous? Me? Nah. I'm not jealous."

Musaki could see it straight through Arizona's eyes and looked deep inside of it and soon enough, the truth says it all. He said, "You're worried that Max likes Kiba more than you, aren't you?"

Arizona didn't want to admit it because he didn't want to damage the brotherhood they have, yet the thought started to sear inside of him and he said, "Every time he spends time with Kiba, it feels like he wants nothing to do with me. Like he's got a new big brother."

"Zona...we've talked about this before when you felt the same way when Max was around the other Hazards. He's always gonna be your brother and no one will replace you." Musaki stated.

Arizona knew Musaki was right, but the other half of himself still wasn't sure about that and he just said, "I hope so."

Just then, Samurai comes in the hallway and he sees Musaki and Arizona standing and he said, "Hey, guys. You ready?"

"Yep, we're just waiting for Max." Musaki answered.

The door opens and Kiba comes out with Max and the little cub comes in behind Arizona and climbs on his back and said, "Hey, big bro."

That made Arizona sigh in relief the minute he heard Max say 'big bro' and he's confident that there's no replacement between him and Max and Kiba said to Max, "We train tomorrow morning, bud."

"All right, see ya tomorrow." Max said, smiling.

Samurai looks up at Kiba and he said, "You training Max for the competition?"

"Yep, I'll teach him everything in order to get himself all ready to kick some major booty." Kiba stated.

Samurai chuckled at that and he said, "Chill, Kiba. It's only a little junior round."

"Right. I gotta remember that. Hey, Zona...you wanna join us in our training session tomorrow?" asked Kiba.

That surprised Arizona the most, but after thinking about it, he quickly said, "Yeah, sure."

That made Max more amped up than ever that two of his wolf friends are gonna train with him in every step of the way. He then exclaimed, "This is awesome! My wolf brother and my wolf best friend training with me...couldn't get any cooler than that!"

"Ease down, Max. Wouldn't want you to drain your excitement away." Musaki stated.

All four of them headed out of the barracks and said their 'bye's to Kiba and left the Jade Palace with Max still excited for training day with Kiba and Arizona chuckled softly at this and said, "Glad you're really happy about this."

"I'm more than happy. I'm so excited I could completely run around China and back." Max stated.

"Yeah, let's put that on the suggestion box." Musaki added.

* * *

Well, Arizona has a little bit of jealousy between Max and Kiba's brotherly relationship. We all know that Arizona and Max are the best brothers ever...so on the next chapter, Max eases the situation.


	7. Max's Advice

And Max gives Arizona some heartfelt advice about brotherhood...

* * *

Chapter 7: Max's Advice

Back at Mako's house

Max went upstairs to go to bed and thought he would go and talk to Arizona for a while and he knocked on his door and Arizona said, "Come in."

When Max opened the door, he sees only Arizona's feet on the edge of the bed and he said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Arizona replied.

Max walked over to Arizona's bed and sat down beside him and he said, "I sorta overheard everything you and Musaki talked about while I was training with Kiba."

Arizona didn't really know what to say or do after Max mentioned it and he wasn't sure how he would react and he sat up beside his brother and he asked, "How much did you actually hear?"

"All of it." Max replied.

Arizona exhaled sharply and he looked at his brother in the eye and said, "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea that I'm afraid that you'll replace me for Kiba."

"Ari...I could never like Kiba better than you. Why is this bothering you so much?" asked Max.

"Ever since you and Kiba got to know each other better, you guys have this big brother/little brother thing between the both of you. Often times, I feel left out, like I don't matter to you anymore." Arizona stated.

Max could see where this was going and he said, "There's nothing to be jealous about. You think just because I like being around Kiba more, the brotherhood between us will stop?"

"Yeah." Arizona replied.

"That's not true. You mean a lot to me, Arizona. There's a lot of things I can do with you that I could never do with Kiba and you know that." Max replied.

Arizona nodded his head at that and he said, "I guess you're right. Me and Kiba are really tight and I don't want my petty jealousy get in the way with that."

Max nodded his head and said, "It's like what Akashi says; jealousy is another term for fear."

Arizona chuckled softly at that and said, "That Akashi...always so wise. He still owes me for doing all of Po's laundry."

Max chuckled softly at that and he said, "No matter what happens, you're still my wolf brother and you'll always be my wolf brother."

That made Arizona feel better and he hugs Max tightly and said, "And you'll always be my tiger brother."

Max purrs softly as he hugged Arizona tightly and he said, "I love you, bro."

"I love you too." Arizona replied.

After they let go, he looks up at Arizona and replied, "You feel better now?"

"Yep. Thanks."

Max nods his head and he walks out of the room and said, "Good night, Arizona."

"Good night, Max. See ya in the morning." Arizona replied.

As soon as Max left the room, Arizona lets out a relieved sigh, knowing that the brotherhood will continue to grow stronger and stronger as they grow up and he took off his shirt and laid down on his bed, smiling with the knowledge that there's no better brother he could stick with than Max.

* * *

And that is really awesome! Stick around for more!


	8. Training with Kiba

Max's training with Kiba continues...with Arizona!

* * *

Chapter 8: Training with Kiba

The next morning, Jade Palace Training Hall

Max enters the training hall with Arizona right beside him and they see Kiba standing there and both of them said, "Good morning."

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Kiba.

Both Arizona and Max gave Kiba some fist bumps and Kiba got to Max's level and he asked, "You ready for some training?"

Max nodded his head in excitement and replied, "I've been ready for a long time."

Arizona was willing to help out as well and with that being said, they got started and Kiba stated Max off with a basic stance to use and used some skills he learned from Japan and from the palace with multiple flips, kicks, punches and swings to handle their opponents and find their weak spots. Once Max got the hang of it, he started to emulate whatever Kiba taught him. It started off a little bumpy with Max missing the moves a couple of times, but Kiba encouraged him to try again and keep going at it.

Arizona assisted as well with a combined usage of every fighting skills he's gathered and started by sparring with him to see if his moves are well intact and once he did that, he upped the ante five times bigger than that, which surprised him to see that he's up on that level. Kiba was also surprised by seeing Max going to his maximum speed of moves and once he tackled Kiba down, the white wolf gave him a thumbs-up for effort.

Kiba used his blue fire to see if Max can dodge through them and of course...he dodged them without a scratch or a burn as he dodged, skipped, ducked and jumped past it as the flames spurt. Kiba was mind-blown by how Max kept his cool under a lot of fire and he chuckled at this and said, "Dude!"

"He's like a pro." Arizona added.

Both wolves started to go all out and spar with Max and they gave everything they got and Max did the same thing, only giving it 180%. His focus and clear mind was on-set as he sparred with Arizona and Kiba and especially with Kiba, his kung-fu skills completely rivals his own by a long shot and for one little tiger cub to hold his own is outstanding.

Max blocked all of Kiba's punches and leaped up backwards to confuse him and once he did that, Kiba turns around and notices him standing right behind him. The tiger cub chuckled softly and Kiba did the same as well.

For an entire hour, there was more training, sparring and practicing all around the Training Hall and Kiba was wiped out, but in a good way. Arizona felt the same way too from a whole lot of training with Max and he said, "Man, Maxie...you've got some more moves. More than what we're used to seeing."

Max chuckled softly and he said, "I've never worked this hard before."

"But still, you've got awesome progress. I got to give it to ya." Kiba stated.

"Thanks. Can we do more?" asked Max.

Both Arizona and Kiba looked at each other and they were bone-tired exhausted from all the training and Kiba said, "I think that's just about it for today, little guy."

"Yeah. I've gotta ice down my paws." Arizona replied.

Max couldn't blame them for being worn out and he just plopped down on the ground, taking a huge rest and Kiba looked at it and lets out a soft chuckle and said, "You read my mind, little buddy."

* * *

Hyper energetic cub, isn't he? Stay tuned for more!


	9. Face Off with Sabi

Here we see yet another face-off with Sabi...this time in a market shop and takes her aim at the Masters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Face-Off with Sabi

As the afternoon goes on, Takami, Arizona, Ryo, Max, Tigress, Shifu, Po, Musaki and Monkey head to the market to bring in some items for the Jade Palace as well as Mako's place because half of the time, it's running a little low on food despite having a huge array of food in the kitchen. Max looks at the list for things needed in Mako's place and he said, "All we need are like vegetables, noodles, dumplings and some instant soy sauce. And also some kung pao chicken."

"Basically, everything that's essential to home, Max." Arizona replied.

Musaki looks at the other half of the list and took a glare at Max for all the random snacks surrounding the list and he said, "You and your sibs need to live a day without snacks."

Max scoffs at Musaki's comment and he said, "Saki...a day without snacks is like watching Tigress bore herself to death with her writing her diary."

Tigress quickly glared at max, assuming that he indeed watched her writing something on her diary and she asked, "And what part of my diary did you read?"

"None...except for the fact that you said you'd use Po's butt as a pillow one day." Max responded.

Tigress looked completely mortified that Max utter it out loud and it even shocked Shifu, Po, Arizona and Takami after overhearing that and Po had the decency to ask, "Did you really?"

Tigress groaned in embarrassment and covered her face to even face Po's reaction, then turned to Max and said, "I'm really gonna fix you up for this."

"I think you've corrupted her, Max." Arizona said, muttering under breath.

Minutes later

Shifu, Max, Tigress, Arizona and Takami headed towards this part of the market to find some kinds of vegetables and fruits for the Jade Palace and at Mako's place and they picked up everything from bananas, grapes, celery, carrots, onions, garlic, leeks and everything under the sun and Shifu looked over at the list and saw a bunch of random snacks on the back and he comes to Max and asked, "I don't suppose that cookies and candy will be well suited for your home, Max."

"That's what my brothers put in. We eat pretty much about 200 cookies in one week." Max replied.

Takami was surprised to hear that come out of Max's mouth the minute Max explained how many cookies he and his brothers eat and asked, "200 cookies a week?! I'm so jealous of you right now."

"You'd feel the same way if you had to fight for the cookies." Max replied.

Tigress sighed heavily and she said, "Shouldn't you eat more healthier stuff so you wouldn't gain weight?"

"At least I don't starve myself." Max added.

Tigress felt like that was aimed directly at her and she thought it's best to let it slide before it gets into something she'll regret later on and Arizona came with Takami and brought in some whole wheat rolls and he asked, "Who eats this stuff?"

"My mother. I don't know why she would actually eat stuff that is whole wheat." Takami answered.

"Maybe to get healthy, I guess."Arizona replied.

Meanwhile, Monkey, Po, Ryo and Musaki went towards another part of the market to get some rice and miscellaneous items and Musaki keeps his eye on the kiwis and he could not resist getting a couple of those and he asked the produce pig, "Are these ripe?"

"They're just fresh and in season." the produce pig replied.

Before long, Musaki got 15 pieces of kiwis and that surprised most of the gang, including Ryo and he asked Musaki, "Why do you like kiwis, Musaki?"

"Who doesn't like them? It's my favorite fruit...next to bananas and berries." Musaki answered.

Monkey and Po went towards another section to get more stuff and before long, they found themselves being blocked out of their way by somebody. Monkey clears his throat and he said, "Excuse me, we need to pass here."

"Well, too bad for you. I was here first, so you can beat it."

Po suddenly recognized that voice and he figured that it was that black panther that gave Max a hard time at the Noodle Shop and he said, "So...we meet again."

She turns around and sees Po and Monkey standing there and got disgusted that Po's here and said, "You again? Don't tell me you run this market too."

"No, we came to get some food." Po answered.

She chuckled maliciously and said, "Well...I can see that. Your butt is so fat that it can hold 12 amounts of apples and grapes."

Then, the panther took some shots at Monkey and she asked, "And what are you, his skinny sidekick?"

Monkey looked a little offended by that particular comment and he said, "I'm not that skinny. I'm most built."

She scoffed at the primate and said, "Built for what? Ugliness?"

Soon enough, Po stood in front of her and in a very serious tone, he said, "You don't talk to my friend like that."

She swiped Po with her claw and growled at her and said, "I can talk about anyone however I want and you ain't doing anything to stop me. So there!"

She then kicked Po in the crotch and Monkey in the stomach hard and when she attempted to knock on Po, she got tripped on the ground and when she turned around, she saw Max right behind her and she felt like this was a good opportunity to battle him.

"So...you're back for more, pipsqueak?" asked the panther, with a smirk.

"Hello, Sabi. I came here to stop you from messing with my friends." Max answered.

Before long, Takami, Tigress, Shifu, Musaki, Arizona and Ryo raced towards the scene to see what's going on and Sabi looked at the others and said, "Great...the oddball losers committee are here with their geekiness...plus one old coot."

Shifu did not take that comment lightly and he said to her, "Listen, young lady...I am the grandmaster of the Jade Palace and I would not tolerate that disrespectful comment you made at me."

"Look, old man...nothing you say matters or applies to me. I do what I want whenever I want and there's not a stupid slimebag in the universe to stop me." Sabi said, with a growl.

Tigress stepped right in and she could tell that she could not take much more of it and she said to the panther, "I could. You don't talk to Master Shifu like that."

"And what are you gonna do about it, you skinny little twig?" Sabi asked.

Tigress had every mind to knock her out, but that wouldn't look right inside of a market and she said to him, "You don't know who you're dealing with here."

"And you don't know who you're dealing with. Put that in your attitude and shove it, bitch." Sabi replied, before spitting at her face.

Takami growled lowly as he faced her and said, "I don't appreciate you spitting at my master."

"Ooh...the little pussycat is gonna kill me with his cuteness! I'm scared!" Sabi said, in a mocking tone.

Sabi's focus was on Max and she came closer to him and pinned him to the wall and said, "You think you can beat me in the match when I know you have no chance? The only thing I'd like to see is watching you cry when I win and you lose. So don't even try to beat me. You're way too baby-ish."

Arizona gets in front of Sabi, defending Max and he angrily said to her, "I suggest you'd back off and leave us all alone, starting with my tiger brother."

Sabi laughs at his face, completely making fun of both of them and said, "You? How can a smelly, disgusting wolf like you play big brother to that baby kitty? Couldn't you just kill him and eat him up?"

"No, I would not. Because at least I'm loyal to my brother." Arizona added.

Sabi looked up at Max and she said to him, "This guy can't protect you from me. I'll give you such a thrashing at the match you won't even know what'll hit them."

Max looked all calm throughout this situation and said, "At least I'm not better than everyone else and puts on a show to prove it."

Sabi unsheathed her claws and proceeded to scratch Max's face, but Max got out of the way and bumped into her own self and gets pummeled with peaches. She groans at this and said, "I just bought this new outfit!"

She gets herself up and puts on a spiteful, yet fierce glare on Max and she said, "This isn't over yet, pipsqueak! When we have the pre-match, I'll take you down so hard it'll make you quit!"

"I'd like to see you try." Max said, smiling at her.

She storms off, shoving the rest of them down and Tigress wanted to beat her up for disrespecting the others, but Max yanked her by the tail to stop her and said, "Let it go, Tigress."

He lets go and Tigress asked, "I don't get why you're so calm in situations like this!"

"There are a lot of things about me you don't get...but I've learned to just take the good with the bad. Besides, I don't wanna waste my energy before the match." Max replied.

Although Max did have a valid point, Tigress still didn't get who Max handled this situation so calmly instead of getting mad and starting a fight and she said to Arizona, "I don't get your brother."

"Max is the semi-mature one of the family. He knows better to start something no one can finish." Arizona replied.

That pretty much intrigued Shifu to a point where he sees Max as the only one who's smart enough to know what's right and wrong and he said, "Maybe you should be more like Max, Tigress."

That made Tigress furious to a point where even Shifu commends Max for keeping himself cool under pressure and just grumbled to herself as they continue shopping at the market.

* * *

Extreme, wasn't it? What would you have done differently in that situation? Stick around for more!


	10. Gaining More Strength

Even after the confrontation with Sabi, Max shakes it off like it's nothing and moves on.

* * *

Chapter 10: Gaining More Strength

Soon after the gang left the market with all of the groceries on the list, most of them were surprised by that scenario between them and Sabi. Po was still surprised that Max didn't seem that much affected by whatever happened and took it like nothing had actually happened and he said, "You're not shaken up."

"Why should I be?" asked Max.

Po was at a loss for words and Monkey stepped in to finish the sentences and said, "That panther girl really insulted all of us...and we just met her for the first time. Yet after all of this, you're not letting that get to you."

"Why is that, Max?" asked Shifu, a little curious.

Max turns to the others and asked, "If I spend all my time and energy getting her back, that's considered a distraction from what I'm supposed to do. It's easier to just let it go and not let that affect you too much."

Ryo blinked his eyes twice and he detected a little bit of envy for Max's way of how to deal with things and not take it too personal and he said, "I envy you, little man. You know how hard it is to walk away from a fight?"

"Only ones that are not necessary." Max replied.

As the gang continues to make their way to Mako's place to drop off the stuff, everyone else was still blown away by Max's advice and Takami said, "I learned something from Max today."

At Mako's house

Everyone went inside the house and left mostly every single grocery bag in the kitchen for them and just quickly, Sage came down the stairs and kept his eyes on one of the items on the bag; sushi. Max looks at Sage frantically looking for the sushi and once he found it, he was completely excited to eat some.

"Just couldn't wait, huh?" asked Max, folding his arms.

Sage turned to Max for a second and he replied, "Did you get the spicy tuna roll?"

"10 boxes. By the way, you owe my dad 20 yuan for those boxes." Max responded.

Sage ate the first box in one bite and replied with his mouth full, "I'm already worth it."

Arizona rolled his eyes as Sage consumed the entire box full of sushi and he said, "Just gotta have your sushi, huh?"

"Duh...it's like my one true love. Hey, Zona...did you manage to get my condoms?" asked Sage.

Everyone turned to Sage for a second the minute he said 'condoms' and for Max, it was the very first time he had actually heard it and Max asked, "What are condoms?"

Arizona chuckled softly at this because he didn't expect Max to ask that so suddenly, especially for his first time and he said, "I'll tell you about it when you're older...20 years older."

Tigress went over to Sage and just slapped him in the face, causing the white wolf to whimper in pain and he said, "Cruel..."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Absoultely no class." Tigress stated.

Sage rubbed his face with his paw and he said, "Hey...you never know whenever you come prepared for pleasure."

Back at the Jade Palace

Max was still doing some training with Kiba for the tournament and he's gotten progressively better with each move and throwdown skills he's garnered. He kept on punching Kiba's paws harder and harder with his fists and feet, pretending as if Sabi's face was on one of those paws. Kiba encouraged him to keep going and use that girl's face as motivation.

Max went all the way around and go as far as he would go and came out stronger than ever as the two of them sparred with each other. Kiba went ahead and did some basic sparring moves where they did some backflips and Max dodged all of the swirling lynx round kicks, a very big first for Max.

After only 20 minutes of sparring, both of them completely needed a rest and Kiba lets out a smile and said to Max, "You've done awesomer than you did yesterday, man. I could never keep up with you."

"I couldn't keep up with you, either." Max responded.

"Well..this is gonna be awesome, man. I'm so excited for you that I can burst into pieces." Kiba added.

Just then, Po comes in the room and he can see that these two were working as hard as ever and he asked, "How'd it go?"

"I think Max has got it down pat, Po." Kiba replied.

Po was happy to hear that and he knelt down on Max's level and he said, "You gotta get yourself prepped for the pre-match in a few days, little guy. It's like before the main event to see if your skills are suited up to bat. There's no pressure and I believe you can do this."

"You sure, Po? I think a lot of people wouldn't take me seriously if they see a nine year old participate." Max said.

"Age doesn't matter. What matters is what you got in here." Po said, pointing at the tiger's chest.

"In my heart, right?" asked Max.

"Of course. You can do anything you can set your mind to, Maxie." Po replied.

It did give Max that extra confidence push he needed to succeed in this and it was enough for the tiger cub to take in and he said, "Thanks, guys."

"All righty, we're through today, bud. You hungry?" asked Kiba.

Max nods his head and he quickly got on Kiba's back and headed out of the training hall and Po's stomach rumbled and he knows that he's hungry too and he said, "Wait for me, guys!"

* * *

Max looks like he's amped up for the tournament! Stay tuned for more!


	11. Max's Support

Max has got a huge amount of support for making history...just before the actual competition, there's gonna be a pre-match. A little mini-match to test the participants' skills before the actual tournament.

* * *

Chapter 11: Max's Support

After a couple of days of training, Max was amped up for the pre-tournament coming tomorrow and as he was about to leave the Jade Palace, he saw only Takami coming out of the Palace Doors and he said, "Hey, Max. Can you come over for a second? There's something I wanna show you."

Max follows Takami in and as he entered the doors, he saw all of the Hazards and the kung-fu masters standing there and the little tiger cub was pretty much surprised and asked, "What's going on?"

"Maximus Bushido-Akio...we all just came by to wish you the best of luck in the pre-tournament tomorrow. Of all my years of watching all of my students hard at work for their training, I've never seen anyone so committed and high focused than you are...at such a young age too." Shifu added.

"Yeah, I mean...it's like you gave us masters a run for our money. Maybe you should be a kung-fu master. You can take on different missions, tackle bad guys and save China and we'll sit back and let you do your thing." Monkey added.

"Except for Tigress." Mantis added.

Takami spoke up for Tigress' behalf and he turned to Max and said, "I think what Mantis isn't trying to say is...we're all very proud of you for working so hard and sticking with it. I mean...there aren't any nine year olds like you to do what you do."

"That'll be a tough act to follow after a talent like that." Viper stated.

Po then heads towards Max and he said, "If at any moment you need a coach, just count on the Dragon Warrior to give you your team spirit."

"Yeah, that'll work. You can be my coach and most of you guys will be the cheerleaders." Max added.

Kiba blinked his eyes in surprise after he heard the term 'cheerleader' and he asked, "I won't have to wear a skirt, right?"

"Nah, you're good. You can just cheer me on." Max replied.

Kiba then took a huge sigh of relief after Max cleared this up and he said, "Oh, good...because I would be so embarassed if I actually wore a skirt."

"There was one time you did, Kiba. And I was laughing so hard that my sides were gonna hurt...especially seeing your butt crack." Faith added.

Kiba really got embarassed when Faith mentioned the butt crack and he said, "I thought you'd forgotten about it."

Layla clears his throat and he said, "Before we unintentionally fill Max's head with disturbing images, let's not forget why we're here."

"Good point, Lay. Whatever happens out there in the pre-game, you're gonna do the best you know you can do. It's a build-up for the actual battle." Takami added.

"Yeah, everything we trained for...I can't wait to see it in use." Kiba said, excitedly.

Max definitely felt the support from everyone around him and the second his back is turned, his entire adopted family came in to give out their undying support and that made Max feel a lot more happier than ever and Mako said to him, "We just wanna wish you the best of luck. We just wanna let you know that regardless of what the results will be, just know that you're doing the best you can do and that you're still a winner in your heart. That's what my brother would say if he's here right now."

Tigress figured that that advice was something you'd say before you lose and she said, "But doesn't it concern you if someone will say their best isn't good enough? Max might crack under pressure and lose and it'll destroy him."

Max rolled his eyes at her and he said to her, "I actually don't care if I win or not. I didn't come here to win, but I came to do what I set out to do and that's good enough for me. Victory isn't all that important anyway."

"But Max, what if someone will say...?" Tigress began, but got cut off by Max.

"So what? If they don't see it, it's their problem." Max responded.

Tigress felt like she's going nowhere with this tiger cub and he turned to Shifu and asked, "What more could I do for this kid?"

"For starters, I'd take those words into consideration." Shifu answered.

Mako then stepped in and said, "Whatever will be will be. We'll still be proud of Max, no matter what."

Tigress sighed in frustration and she felt like she can't get through her point, but at the same time...it's Max's life and she can't always live it for him and she said to him, "Just...do whatever you want to do."

"Way to bring in the spirit." Logan said, in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Wow...really, Tigress? That's enthusiastic as it goes? Anyway...next chapter is the build-up for the pre-match and a little warning from Sabi.


	12. Start of the Pre Tournament

It's the day of the pre-match and expectations are gonna be high...at least until the actual tournament. And how will Max see his first experience? The answer is right here...

* * *

Chapter 12: Start of the Pre-Tournament

The next day

Everyone is setting up for the pre-tournament where the participants get to test their skills to see if they're ready for battle and giving out their all in what they do and as the kids head to the Valley, Max was filled with confidence and anticipation, yet deep inside of him...a lot of butterflies were floating around in his stomach with a load of anxiety and nervousness. He didn't want to show it to everyone, but he just didn't really want to hold it in at the same time. Kiba completely noticed his nervousness right away and he said, "You good?"

"I guess so." Max replied, quickly.

Kiba could definitely sense some nervousness in the white tiger cub and he said, "Hey, you'll be just fine. There's a little trick that helps whenever I get nervous; always imagine the opponent as someone who gets on your nerves. Don't think about it. Just do what you have to do."

"Wow, Kiba...I didn't realize you would be this wise." Skyler said, in a surprising tone.

"Sometimes you take all experience you've gone through and help someone else out. In most sparring sessions, I always pretend like my opponent is my obsessive brother." Kiba answered.

Alongside with Kiba and Max, the rest of group headed their way to where the pre-match is gonna be held at and it was close to the Noodle Shop, where it's sponsored there. As Max, Kovu, Kalia, Borko and Logan head to where they're supposed to go, Takami looks up at a sign near the shop and he reads, "Anyone who's training with the participants who have signed up for the tournament gets to eat at the Noodle Shop for free. This also includes the pre-match as well."

"Free food?" asked Faith.

The thought of free food started to make Kiba's mouth water and all excited for it and he said, "What are we doing here? Let's not waste time standing there! I want my free food!"

Kiba immediately ran to the Noodle Shop, deeply excited for getting some free food and that left Takami a little confused as to the white wolf's excitement and Faith went on to say, "I think we may have found another Ryo."

"At least there's some good perks." Takami added, walking in the shop.

Meanwhile

Kovu, Borko, Kalia, Logan and Max followed someone that they're working for the tournament and led them to where all the other participants were in and they were a lot older than Max, which set in the anxiety level. It was in different species from wolves, tigers, leopards, lions, lynxes, cougars and so on and most of them don't look like they're either 12, 13 or even 14. Max looked at them nervously and had no idea that these will be the ones he'll be competing against.

Kalia noticed that reaction Max is having and she said, "You okay?"

"They're so much older. They look like they're grown-ups...only they're not even that close." Max answered.

"A lot different than you expected, huh?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, completely." Max answered.

Kovu looked up at Max and he said to him, "Remember what Kiba said, don't think. Just do."

That seemed to ease Max's nerves down a little bit and focused on doing what he's here to do and succeed in the pre-match and soon enough, the sound of a low growl coming from behind and as they turned around, it was of course, Sabi. Her eyes were focused on Max and she came towards him and said, "Finally decided to show up, huh? I was beginning to think you'd wimp out."

Max puts his game face on and he said, "I don't wimp out. I came here to put my skills to the test."

"Too bad this isn't the real competition, otherwise you would lose very easily. Word around the tournament is that you're under 10 competing for this. I think a lot of those competitors will eat you alive and brutalize you up." Sabi said.

Logan stepped in and quickly defended Max and said, "Save it, Sabi. Max is gonna kick your girly butt."

"Still the same old fighter, Logan. You can't accept the fact that I'm a way better fighter and tough cookie than all of you babies combined." Sabi said, in a cold tone.

Kalia wasn't afraid to speak out and she got in her face and said, "Listen up, you don't know what we're all about."

"Well, I'd like to see you try." Sabi said, with an angry smirk.

"Same as me too." Max said, with a growl.

Sabi got in Max's face, pinned to the wall and said, "Maybe you don't speak my language...you have no chance! No nine year old will ever be good enough for this tournament and will win this thing. You're nothing but a little baby! And there's nothing you can do to change it."

"Well...guess what, history is gonna change. You just wait and see." Max added, with a smirk on his face.

"Not gonna happen because I'm gonna be the winner and my prize...to watch you cry like a little baby. Just remember this...if you plan to beat me, I'll turn the whole Valley against you." Sabi responded, with a snarl.

"Like I care." Max added.

Sabi then shoves him down the ground and kicks him down and only said, "You've been warned."

Just then, Kalia smacked Sabi down and clawed her outfit, leaving the black panther in shock and Kalia infuriated and she said, "Now you've been warned...if you mess with Max again."

"Like I said, this is not over until I say it's over." Sabi added, before walking off.

Kalia panted heavily and she turned to Max and asked, "You all right?"

Max accepted Kalia's offer to help him up and he stood there, dusting everything off and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"She had no right to do that. Don't listen to anything she says. You'll do fine, I promise." Kalia said.

"Okay."

Max and Kalia high-five and fist bumped each other before giving each other a hug, in show of good luck and said, "Good luck, Max."

"Same to you." Max added.

Max got himself together as the pre-match was gonna begin and he was gonna give it his all, unaware that Kalia might have some feelings for Max...but she shook it off the minute Kovu did his exercising and that seemed to really interest her. She could stare at him all day, completely forgetting that Kovu was staring at her.

"Hey, Kalia, you okay?" asked Kovu.

She then snapped out of it and looked at Kovu in the eye and replied, "Yeah, I'm good."

Kovu nods his head and said, "Great, because it's time to start."

* * *

Is Kalia...having a crush on Max? Thought it would be a good 'what if' kind of thing. Up next, the pre-match before the actual match!


	13. Pre Match

And the pre-match begins!

* * *

Chapter 13: Pre-Match

Before long, all of the participants headed towards the stage for this particular round to see how they will handle the enormity of this match to make way for the actual tournament. As everyone in the Valley come around to watch the pre-match, they were really gonna be in for an amazing day and of those crowds; Takami, Faith and Kiba stood around the ring, each of them looking forward to see if all of the kids' training has paid off.

Kiba took a few deep breaths and is anticipating for this outcome to come by quickly and is extremely excited to watch Max's fighting skills put to the test and Faith elbowed him quickly and said, "Keep your cool down, Kiba."

"I'm cool. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Kiba.

"Because your tail is wagging like crazy." Faith replied.

Kiba looks behind and noticed that his tail was wagging uncontrollably and it evidently stopped as soon as Kiba calmed down and said, "Sorry, I get excited sometimes."

"I kinda get what you mean. You know my tail lights up when I'm excited about everything." Takami explains.

Faith blinked her eyes at this and she said, "I just hope that they'll build plenty of confidence before the actual challenge."

"Yeah, that's true." Takami added.

Just then, Po comes around gathering up the entire crowd with excitement and said, "Welcome, everyone to the pre-tournament for the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament here in the Valley of Peace! In just a few short days, we will have the actual tournament where a lot of awesome junior rookies will endure their strengths, skills and above all...the insane awesomeness they'll give for all of us! So sit back, relax and enjoy this pre-game! And don't forget, everything is half-off at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop; including the price of egg rolls and noodles. But with purchase."

As everyone clapped for the pre-game, the participants went in and showed themselves to the Valley and cheered for them as they walked ahead and headed towards the ring. The first one to fight first was Logan and Sabi and they were looking forward to see how this ends as Logan looks at the vicious panther in the eye and kracked his knuckles and Sabi showed her fangs to determine she means business.

As the gong sounds, Sabi immediately came in to attack Logan and punched him straight in the face, but Logan did several backflips and missed her aim by a close inch and just went ahead and flipped her down several times, but Sabi was relentless. She flipped him down and wanted to demolish him, but Logan quickly rolled out of the way before Sabi could do some actual damage.

Sabi couldn't believe that Logan has all the best skills and the crowd cheered for him, including Takami and Faith. Logan looked at Sabi with a smirk that reads 'you can't touch this, kitty' and Sabi wasn't gonna have it, so she went ahead and pinned him to the ground, but Logan kicked her straight in the stomach and did a backflip.

That left Sabi a little defeated and it showed extreme promise for the competitors' skills and as the day wore on, the other participants went ahead and showed off their extraordinary moves, wowing the entire crowd in progress and the same applies for Borko, Kovu and Kalia as their moves were unstoppable amongst their and Takami cheered for all three of them as they exceeded every single expectation they had ever set before.

It came down to the final contestant and Po completely had no problem announcing the final contestant and he said, "All righty, we've got Sabi going against...Maximus Bushido-Akio!"

As soon as Max comes towards the ring, many were surprised that little Max would participate in something like this and Po's announcement may have confirmed it. He then said, "It's a very first here...little Maximus is the first contestant to break the age barrier to participate at age 9."

The age kinda took every surprised very quickly and Sabi was smirking at him, thinking that he will not succeed at this and Max did not think about this at all despite it's going through the back of his mind and as the gong rang, Sabi immediately went after Max and before she even got a chance to, Max got out of the way, rolling down on the ground and got back on his feet with a perfect basic stance.

Sabi was definitely infuriated by how Max exceeded so well and she wasn't gonna play games with this cub and she quickly went forward to give him a quick punch, but Max ducked and dodged every punch Sabi would give him and he blocked it with pure finesse. That seemed to impress the crowd in a whole new way and all of those doubts they had faded quickly when his new moves came into full play.

Max threw in every single training method that he practiced with Kiba and used it to his own advantage, not to mention coming up with some more original moves he made; from doing a frozen handstand to confuse the opponent and as Sabi came closer to Max, the cub ended up kicking Sabi in the face and flips her down 10 times as hard.

Kiba dropped his jaw at this and he had never seen Max this hard at work or making all those moves more flawless than ever and just cheered for him.

Both Max and Sabi continued to take each other down, but Max comes out in the other end as he delivers a humongous air-kick and kicked Sabi in the face once again, this time...taking her down for the count.

The entire crowd went absoultely insane over Max's skills and they thought that it came out of a pro, but in an actual nine year old. That seemed to be much more amaxing than ever as they gave him massive cheers and applause, including from Kiba.

"Now I don't know anyone that will top that. All of these competitors will have a run for their money cause no one would top this kid." Po exclaimed.

* * *

Awesome pre-match scene, huh? I can imagine some music playing during those scenes; 'Pound the Alarm' from Nicki Minaj, 'Frontline' from Pillar, 'Blow' from Ke$ha and 'Never Say Never' from Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith. (sucky choice for a song considering that it is Justin Bieber, but it's kinda appropriate to the story for some reason). What's yours? Stick around for more of this...and there will be some drama on what happens after the pre-match.


	14. Victim of Size

After an awesome array of victory, I thought about what would happen to Max afterwards...being the new youngest competitor of this tournament can have it's downsides...one such for example that would completely bring Max down.

* * *

Chapter 14: Victim of Size

Soon after the battle, all of the other participants gathered all around the center of the street and a huge, thunderous applause bursted through the Valley like it was the hugest ordeal ever came and Po came in front of them where one half was on one side and the other half is on another side and he said, "Were these guys awesome or what?!"

Takami, Kiba and Faith cheered for Kovu, Max, Kalia and Borko for holding their own and for coming this far into this competition and each gave them a thumbs up for their efforts. Po continued on saying, "Well...this is only the beginning. In two days, we'll have the actual competition come in! This will be a moment that will go down in history! And don't forget to head to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop for their half-off lunch special; everything half off until 3:00."

A couple of minutes after that, Max went to find Kovu, Borko, Kalia and Logan to congratulate them and as soon as he turns around, he noticed a group of teenagers and pre-teens whispering amongst themselves about Max and he figured that they were gonna go at him for participating in this competition due to his size and age.

He ignored all of the comments because he would bring in more conflict and that it'll show them he's not really affected by it, but that didn't stop the teens from taking shots at him.

"Since when did they enter little pipsqueaks like you into the big show?"

"Who taught you kung-fu, the puny fairy?"

"I didn't know that they'd enter any little babies in this game."

"I hope you know a person who's your size that needs a diaper!"

Suddenly, it quickly went in to the personal side, which in turn became very difficult to shake off those comments as the participants broke out the stinging words to use against Max.

"Hey...puny shrimp! Is your whole family the same size as you?! Or did they give birth to a puny little dwarf?"

"I bet your parents must've really killed themselves after you were born."

"Your parents must really hate you, shorty squeak!"

Those were the words that are starting to stick to as the teens were poking fun at his size and his age and Sabi came in front of Max and she lets out a sinister chuckle and said, "I told you a little runt like you can't even handle fighting the big boys. Now you've had better warning as to say out of this."

Max balled his fists, resisting the urge to fight back at them, but every single word completely hurt Max's feelings to the point where it's hard to hold it all in. Sabi continued to torment the mess out of the cub and said in baby tone, "Aw, what's the matter? Is the ugly white striped small orphan monster gonna cry?"

That was the straw that broke Max's back and Sabi just kept laughing at him and continued spitting out insults at him and he turned around and the other teenage contestants surrounded Max, laughing and pointing at him. That was a very deep and painful wound that thrusted on Max's spine and he just looked up with tears in his eyes and the laughter upped the ante and he just ran out of there, crying.

The loud and uproarious laughter continued on until they didn't see the cub anymore and one of them said, "That's it! Run, you cowardly pipsqueak!"

"And don't even bother coming back! You ain't big enough for anything!" another contestant added.

Sabi looked on with an nasty smirk on her face as she folded her arms with a sinister laugh and said, "I knew that he wouldn't last."

Max just ran out of the venue as fast as he could with tears in his eyes as every single word those contestants said to him sunk in and quickly ran on all fours, causing most of the spectators to turn around in concern, including Faith and Kiba. They had no idea what was going on and Kalia came out of the venue and asked, "What's wrong with Max?"

"We don't know." Faith replied, with concern in her voice.

"But I think we're gonna find out." Kiba added, with the same concern.

Kaila heard all the laughter from a distance and she immediately knew that it had something to do with Max, as she overheard it and she was upset with how they were picking at him and she felt sorry for him, as she took a deep sigh and said, "I hope he's okay."

* * *

Very dramatic, huh? On the next chapter...Max has a complete change of mind on the competition. Won't tell you what happens, but let's just say that he regrets singing iup for this. That's all I can tell ya.


	15. Size Matters?

And here's where Max is a little out of character, but in true form...that he's still a fragile, vulnerable kid who has been teased all too many times before. And this is where his feisty, determinated spirit has been tested.

* * *

Chapter 15: Size Matters...?

"You quit?!"

That seemed to shock almost everyone in the Jade Palace after Max told them that he's withdrawing himself from the competition because usually, Max would never quit on anything and sticks to it until it's all done...but after what had happened after the competition made him have a change of mind. Po was even more shocked to hear Max say those two words and he asked, "Max, you were doing awesome out there! As a nine year old, you've broken every single expectations and the age barrier for this pre-match round. What would make you quit?"

"I already know the reason why, Po. Because he's too small and too young for something like this. He's not meant to be in this anyway." Tigress quickly replied, glaring at Max.

Max snarls at him for that and he figured what Tigress said echoed onto what those competitors had said to him and he said, "Now you're making fun of me because of my size too? You're just like them!"

"Was that what it's all about?" asked Arizona, very alarmed.

Max lets out a deep sigh and he just told them, "Look, I can't face those contestants again. They're like so much older, tougher and bigger than me and I'm just a little shrimp who feels like an idiot for even signing up."

Kiba looked up at Max in the eye and he said, "Come on, Maxie...you can't let whatever these guys said bring you down."

"Oh, yeah? Did they call you an ugly white striped orphan monster?" asked Max.

Suddenly, the word 'monster' struck a chord as Tigress heard what those contestants called him and she got instantly familiarized by what that felt like in her days at the Bao Gu Orphanage and she asked, "They called you that?"

"What do you care?" Max scowled.

Tigress came to him in a very stern voice and glare and asked again, "Did they call you that?"

"Yes, they did. And they're right." Max replied.

Takami couldn't hear any of this and he said to Max, "Snap out of it! You are not a monster. And does it really matter if they talk about your size?"

"Yes, it does! Each and every single time, I get picked on because I'm the smallest cub in the Valley! It's like everything I want to do and no matter what I do, I'll never be as good as anyone else because I'm too small! If any of you guys really understand my position, you'd feel the same way too." Max said, almost on the verge of tears.

Borko felt very sympathetic towards the cub because he knows what that's like to be picked on because of size and for Max, it stung very deeply. Faith told him, "Maxie, did you forget that we've been picked on too? There are many things that we wish to change about ourselves, but we can't. We're just born with it and that's what makes us unique."

"Yeah, size doesn't really matter." Ryo added.

Max slowly turned to Ryo and totally disagreed with that fact and he said, "It matters to me. I can't go through this again. Po, can you disqualify me out of the competition?"

"I'm not in charge of the entire competition, Max. But you can't disqualify yourself...not with awesome talent like that." Po added.

Max sighed heavily and he turned to Kiba and said, "I'm sorry I wasted your time training with me. I think it would've been better off when I was taller."

"Max, I..." Kiba started, but got cut off by Max.

"No, really. It's okay. I guess I'm gonna have to face the fact that I'm too small to accomplish anything." Max continued on.

Max walks away from everyone with his head down, but not before turning to Tigress and said, "Just like you wanted, right? You got your wish, Tigress. I'm quitting."

Then, he walks away from everyone, leaving the rest of the masters a little confused but really disappointed that Max was giving up ball because of his size. Tigress also felt totally responsible for instilling all of those words onto the tiger cub and took it seriously, which wasn't really her intentions. Musaki looked up at her and asked, "Did you have to make fun of Max for whatever he does? It's like you want to tear him down instead of boosting him up."

"I didn't think he would take what I said this far." Tigress argued.

"This is very typical you, always crashing down what everyone else does instead of supporting them and helping them out. Now Max is giving up because of you." Musaki added.

Musaki took a deep sigh and left the room in total disgust all the while Mantis felt a deep amount of sympathy for Max, concerning size issues. Arizona scratched the back of his neck and he said, "I'd better go talk to him."

Mantis hopped on Arizona's back and he crawled towards his muzzle and said, "No, Arizona. Let me talk to him. I think I might understand where he's going with this. He needs to hear it from someone who's always self-conscious about their own size."

Arizona blinked his eyes and it was a big first for Mantis...because normally he'd never talk to Max unless it involves the rest of the Five, but it seems that they have a lot more in common than each of them think and he said, "All right. Thanks."

For that, Mantis hopped out and went around the palace to find Max and all the while, Tigress felt a deep sense of guilt that she's always torn down Max's aspirational plans instead of supporting them and she walks out of the room in deep shame.

"You think Max will be okay?" asked Viper.

"I hope so, Viper. I just can't stand seeing my little brother get hurt." Arizona added.

* * *

You'd think Max would be the last person to ever quit in something like this. In this chapter, size plays a huge role when it comes to a major competition and everyone picks at you on the pre-match because of it. Next chapter...Mantis gives Max advice and this will be the first time we'll see just Max and Mantis sharing common ground, in the hopes that Maximus will reconsider.


	16. Mantis' Advice

And here is where Max needed some much-needed advice from someone who understands what it feels like to be small.

* * *

Chapter 16: Mantis' Advice

Max was laying down on the ground, still feeling completely sad after announcing to quit and withdraw from the junior tournament because he's been picked on because of his size many times before, but today it really affected him deeply like never before and this time...it hurt like never before. He couldn't even face the other contestants when the actual day comes because he doesn't want to be picked on again.

Suddenly, he heard some chirping coming by and the minute he turns around, he sees Mantis crawling and hopping around to find him and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I found you here." Mantis added.

Max lets out a deep sigh and just laid back down on the ground and Mantis thought that he's join him as he crawled onto his face and Max asked, "Did Arizona send you to find me?"

"Actually, I asked him if I can talk to you." Mantis answered.

Max scoffs and turned away from him and he said, "You don't care."

"You think you're the only one who's self-conscious about their size? Guess again, kid." Mantis added.

Max looked up at him and wasn't quite sure what Mantis meant by that and he asked, "What do you mean?"

Mantis took a deep sigh and has never got all personal when it comes to size issues, but in the case of Max...he thought it was best to let him know he's not the only one to deal with it. Mantis then said to him, "Let's just say that I understand how you're feeling."

"How?" asked Max.

"When people look at you because of your size. It's not a good feeling to have people say, 'you're too small' or 'you're not big enough'. You may not know this, but I've been told I could never accomplish anything because I'm too small. It's not like I wanted to wake up one day and say 'I wanna be small for the rest of my life.' It's because I'm an insect. I'm born like that. But others don't really see that. They only think of me as a small person." Mantis explained.

Max quickly got a deeper understanding about being so insecure about his size could be and he asked, "Have you ever wanted to be a big insect?"

Mantis blinked his eyes and responded, "Have I ever wanted to be a big insect? I've already been there before. I was always so self-conscious about my size that I wish I could be bigger and then Po game me this potion that made me grow bigger and it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But I still wasn't happy with how I became so I took more and more of that growth potion until I became the biggest bug."

"I bet that felt great." Max said.

"It did at first, but I soon realized something; when you're the size of a house with legs, you could easily destroy anything and anyone and they'd call you a monster. I almost destroyed the valley and placed my friends in danger because of that. Luckily, Po gave me an antidote to placed me back to my normal size and I used the rest of it up to beat up Lidong. It gave me a sense of clarity that I should just accept myself for who I am and that I won't change it for anything." Mantis added.

Max looked at Mantis and after he heard the Mantis master's story, he can see that there's nothing he can do to change who they are, even if they're not happy with it. He lets out a deep sigh and he said, "So...I shouldn't worry about what everyone thinks of me?"

"Exactly. Big things come in very small packages; like me, Master Shifu, Kovu and you. They're always gonna be afraid of you because you got something special. Keep your head up, little guy...and be proud of who you are." Mantis added.

Max began to take in everything Mantis has just said to him and coming from someone who understands the hardship of being told that 'you're too small to accomplish anything' and looking at how Mantis got to be a part of the Furious Five, he can see that he's a fighter. Max then said to him, "How do you know so much anyway?"

"Personal experience, kid. If I didn't stay true to myself, I would not be standing here today as part of the Furious Five." Mantis replied.

"Ohhh...I see." Max replied.

Mantis then said to Max, "Don't let any of this get in the way of this tournament. You've come so far, buddy. I would hate to see you throw it all away because you have a great talent."

"Thanks, Master Mantis." Max added.

Mantis chuckled softly and said, "Just call me Mantis, kid. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"But I can still be a kid too, right?" asked Max.

"Of course." Mantis added.

After that, Mantis hopped out of the room and left Max alone and that gave the tiger cub time to think and Mantis was right...he's come so far from the pre-game and he's reconsidering going back to it. And he thinks about what Arizona has said to him...

'No matter what you do, when you start something, you finish it. And be the best you know you can be.'

And one advice stood out from the rest and it was from Kiba...

'Don't think about what's in front of it. Just go for it.'

That completely hit him deeply and he whispered, "Kiba..."

* * *

This chapter was inspired by the KFP episode: 'Huge'. I only caught the last 10 minutes of the episode, though. Max is starting to reconsider...so what's gonna happen next? Stick around and find out. I can definitely hear 'Words' from Hawk Nelson, 'Shooting Star' from Owl City and 'Try' from Pink to describe this chapter. Stick around for more!


	17. Reconsidering

After the advice, Max changed his mind about quitting and Mantis' advice about pushing forward no matter the size really inspired him to go back and finish what he started. And a heart to heart between Max and Kiba begins...

* * *

Chapter 17: Reconsidering

One hour later

Max made his way back to the training hall to talk to Kiba and he was kinda nervous to say that he is reconsidering training with him again after the whole mini-fallout about quitting the competition and about how Kiba will react, thinking that the damage is done already. But he's trying not to let that take over his mind and as he stopped in front of the training hall doors, he took a deep, sharp breath, opens up the door and made his way inside. And as he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw only Kiba doing some training on his own.

Max could already tell that Kiba's a little busy and was about to head back, but something prevented him from doing so...and that was following his gut instinct. The sound of Max's footsteps perked Kiba's ears and raised his attention and he turned around and saw Max standing there. Max blinked his eyes and said, "Hi."

"Hey, buddy." Kiba replied.

"You still mad at me?" asked Max.

Kiba comes closer to Max and got down to his level and he said, "Nah, I'm not mad at you. What makes you think that I am?"

"Well...I guess for quitting the tournament. I was just really upset with the fact that every single one of the contestants made fun of me and poking fun of me because of my size and my age. It almost made me feel like I'm never gonna be good enough or being taken seriously." Max replied.

Kiba was a little surprised as Max explained his reasons and admitted that he was not thinking clearly about dropping himself out of the competition because he would never back down on a challenge and prove to himself that he can do anything he can set his mind to. And Max explains to him, "I guess I've always been told by a lot of neighborhood kids that I'm too small or too shimpy or puny to accomplish something that grown-ups do. Most times, I sorta believe that...but I never follow through anything that they say to me."

"I understand. Look, Max...I know how you feel. I used to get picked on a lot because I have the highest IQ of my family and I get called a nerd or geek. It had hurt my feelings when I was a kid, but thanks to Faith...I can just embrace who I am and stay true to myself regardless of what anyone thinks about me. And the same sticks with you." Kiba explains.

"Yeah, that's always true. I guess we're a lot alike." Max added.

Kiba chuckled softly and said, "More than you think. You've always remind me of myself when I was that age and I think that's why I relate to you the most. I never really thought that a white wolfdog hybrid like me would find a little brother in a white tiger cub like you because we make a pretty good team."

"We do. I like being around you the most because you're so much easier to talk to, we have fun with each other and you teach me everything that I never thought I would learn from you. Truth is, Kiba...you've inspired me." Max added.

Kiba widened his eyes at what Max has just said to him and he asked, "I inspire you?"

"Yeah, you always stay true to yourself, never let anyone change a thing about you and you're always cool. Sometimes I wish I can be as cool as you." Max admitted.

Kiba chuckled and said to Max, "You're already cool...for just being you."

Max nodded his head and he said, "So...is it too late for me to say I wanna reconsider participating in the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament and have you as my trainer again?"

Kiba took a minute to get himself together and he hugged Max deeply and replied, "It's never too late! I already knew you wanted to train with me again and I was just waiting for the right time."

"You did?" asked Max.

"I know you, Max. You've been down before, but you get right back up again. And this time is no different." Kiba replied.

Max felt really happy to have Kiba as his trainer again and hugged him tightly and then, Kiba said to him, "Get yourself ready, kid. We've got a tournament to win."

* * *

The fire's been re-ignited again! You can hear a little bit of songs like 'Gold' from Owl City, 'That Power' from will. and Justin Bieber, 'Move Along' from All-American Rejects and 'Eye of the Tiger; too. Next up...one more training scene between Kiba and Max before the actual tournament!


	18. New Focus

The new focus kicks in and for one last training session with Kiba, Max is giving it all he's got.

* * *

Chapter 18: New Focus

After that pep talk, Kiba and Max were starting to more training and with a brand new focus, Max was sure that he'll be more confident and ready than ever before and this time...there's no turning back. Kiba looks up at Max and with a serious voice, he asked, "You ready?"

"I've been ready, Kiba." Max responded.

Soon enough, Kiba got ready to pounce on Max to take him down, but Max blocked and dodged all of Kiba's punch and kicks altogether and Max slid underneath the wolfdog's legs and Kiba immediately got distracted by how he did that to the point where Max tripped him under his legs from behind, causing him to fall down.

Kiba got himself back up and gets on a basic stance to take down Max again, but the white tiger cub remained persistent and determined to finish this off and that was the one ability that could never be burnt out. Both of them leapt up in the air to tackle each other, but end up on the side of the ring and they continued sparring and sparring with each other and Max did plenty of kicks, punches, flips, swings and many other moves he's done to tear down his opponent.

As Max has gotten progressively more stronger, Kiba can tell that Max is back in the game and they continued on training well on the evening and Max brought in a full edge to bring to the table.

"Let's see you take me down quickly, Maxim." Kiba said, with a hint of edge.

"Why not?" asked Max.

Max leapt up in the air and re-sparred with Kiba, doing some self-defense moves and twisted around the floor, hoping to trip on Kiba's legs and he went full-throttle all the way as he continuously fought Kiba as he ducked down, jumped up and blocked every punch and he turns around and got a straight jump-kick towards Kiba's shin and kicks it.

Kiba grunts loudly and shakes it off as he continues to spar with Max and the white tiger cub does not want to be underestimated by the oppression of being bested at and he blocked and dodged every punch Kiba makes and the final move is when he jumped up and did a 360-backflip and slammed Kiba down hard and pinned him to the ground.

Just then, Kiba looked at Max with widened eyes and it shows that he's got a very deep edge on his fighting skills, which impressed him greatly and he said, "I am so honored to have you as my trainee."

Max panted heavily and he said, "So...how'd I do?"

Both of them got up from each other and stood up and Kiba looked up at Max in the eye and replied, "You are ready."

Kiba bowed to him in respect and Max did the same as well and the tiger cub smiled and said, "Thanks for believing in me, Kiba."

"I will always believe in you, Max." Kiba replied.

* * *

He's READY! The songs that I imagined would be between 'Me Against the World' from Simple Plan, 'Remember the Name' from Fort Minor and 'Gangnam Style' from PSY. What about you? What songs do you think would be played in the chapter. Reply back and stay tuned for more!


	19. Back to the Game

One final pep talk and encouragement speech before the tournament.

* * *

Chapter 19: Back to the Game

Soon after the training session, Kiba and Max headed to the Peach Tree, just to look at the stars together and while they sat down, Kiba reached over to get two peaches and he gives Max one and they started eating it together. Kiba looks over at Max and he could tell how happy he is to have him as his trainer for the competition and that pep talk really boosted up the cub's confidence and it definitely showed in his fighting skills tonight.

"Hey, Max...can I ask you something?" asked Kiba.

Max turned to the wolfdog hybrid as he's munching on the peach and he asked, "Sure, what is it?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head and he turned to Max and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

After Max swallowed the piece he was eating, he clears his throat and answered, "Um...Master Mantis helped me to realize that even though I'm small, I can still accomplish anything I set my mind to. He told me what it was like to feel so self-conscious about his size and that really spoke me in what I could never fully understand. I shouldn't change anything about myself, even if people aren't happy with it and that I can't always please people to change who I am. It's what I'm born with and it's a part of me I have to accept."

Kiba was blown away by how much Max learned from Mantis so quickly and he said, "Man...you're wise for your age."

"I try." Max added.

Kiba chuckled softly at this and he said to Max, "You know, I think most people like to tear you down is because they're afraid. They're afraid that everyone will look up to you more and follow you because you're unlike everyone else. They always feel like they're threatened by your uniqueness and they try to get you down so they wouldn't feel like they're nobody. What you gotta do is just not let it bother so much and focus on being you."

Max nods his head and agreed with everything Kiba said to him and he asked, "Has it worked for you?"

"Always. It really helps if I'm surrounded by friends. It expands more whenever I'm around you because you remind me of me." Kiba answered.

Max looked at Kiba in the eyes and Kiba just smiled at him, completely awestruck but also proud of Max and he messes up his hair a little bit and Kiba told him, "If anyone messes with you, they'll have to take it up with me."

Max is extremely happy to have Kiba side by side with him and he hugs him on the waist and Kiba hugged him back as well and enjoyed looking at the stars and eating peaches together. A couple of minutes later, they headed towards the Hall of Heroes and when they came in, they see the entire gang all over the palace and walked towards them and Kiba said, "Sup, guys?"

Everyone turned around to see Kiba and Max and Takami was the first one to say, "Hey, guys."

"So...what time can I meet you guys at the tournament tomorrow?" asked Max.

And there was a room full of silence the minute Max mentioned the tournament and most of them were slightly confused and surprised in reaction and Max was a little bit weirded out as to how they'll say and Po asked, "Are you sure? I thought you'd already quit."

"Did I say that? You had me confused with someone else." Max asked, in an innocent tone.

Ryo looks at Max for a second and he asked, "You did say that, did ya?"

"Oh, that was just the defeated me talking." Max added.

Everyone except for Mantis got confused by this, but some of them weren't that surprised that Max is still gonna go ahead with competing even after the other contestants said he couldn't and it excited Kovu, Kalia and Borko even further. Master Shifu stepped in and he looked at the cub in the eye and asked, "What made you change your mind, young Maximus?"

"Master Mantis." Max answered.

Viper looked up at Mantis in disbelief and she blinked her eyes in a surprised way and asked, "You?"

Mantis nodded his head and replied, "Yes, me. He might've needed to hear someone who was always self-conscious of their size and thinking that it might get in the way of accomplishing something, but the only person that has to make it happen is you and you have to prove them and yourself wrong. And I gave the kid some advice and always remember that you can still do big things by staying true to who you are and not worry about what anyone else thinks of you."

"I'm actually shocked. This isn't the Mantis I know." Crane said, acting really surprised.

"Yeah, well...don't think I'm going soft." Mantis elborated.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Arizona added.

Max nodded his head and he said, "I just wanna apologize for what happened today. I was just upset over some dumb things."

"That's okay, Max. We believe in you." Takami added.

"So do we." Kovu agreed.

Later on, Max looks for Tigress and wanted to tell her that it's all good and he knocked the door to her room and Tigress asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Maximus." Max replied.

"Please leave me alone, Max. I've already brought you enough pain with the words I said to you." Tigress answered.

Max lets out a deep sigh and he said, "You didn't hurt me. Just let me talk to you."

Evidently, Tigress opened the door and let him in the room and she asked, "Why did you want to come here to talk to me?"

"Here's the thing...I'm reconsidering going back to competing in the tournament. It doesn't really matter if I'm small or not. I can still do this. And...I just came to tell you that I'm sorry for all the things I said, about me saying that me not succeeding was what you wanted. It's just the defeated part of my head that caused me to say it." Max added.

Tigress turned to Max and she said, "I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you for participating in something like this. I should be supporting you and help you build up your confidence."

"You can still do that." Max answered.

Tigress sighed at this and just turned away from Max and said, "It's too late for that now."

"It's never too late for anything, Ti. And of course...it's no biggie." Max replied.

The easy forgiveness of Max made Tigress feel even more worse and she couldn't even face him because she expected him to just yell at her or insult her back, but that reaction never occured and it was killing her. She said to him, "How can you say it's no big deal? You always do this; forgive me so easily after all the things I said to you. I hurt you and yet...you're so nice about it."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Max.

"Nothing. I could never do that." Tigress replied, lowering her ears.

"Just try. You never can know unless you do try." Max stated, with a smile on his face.

Tigress agreed with that and yet...something still bothered her deeply. She said to him, "How can you do this? I get so annoyed by you a lot for five things; you're nine, you always seem to have better skills than everyone else, you're so optimistic, even after all the suffering you've been through in your life, you always forgive others so easily and most of all...you never give up on anything. It always feels like I'm not good enough for anything."

"That's not true. You're an awesome kung-fu master in the world." Max replied.

"I know, but at times...when you come around, everyone likes you more and if I had everything you had, everyone else would just acknowledge me better." Tigress said.

"But you don't have to be like me to have anyone notice you. You just have to be yourself and don't worry about the other stuff." Max said.

He walks out of the room with an optimistic feeling, leaving Tigress alone with her thoughts on what Max said and she thought to herself, 'The cub's got a good heart.'

* * *

Max does have a good heart. Next chapter...it's the tournament!


	20. The Match

The day of the match has come and both Max and Logan need their energies to fuel themselves for the big tournament.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Match

Early morning comes around and Max was getting himself ready for the tournament and he was feeling so confident and ready for it like never before...but this time, Max has carried the edge to his moves. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and groomed his fur to make himself more presentable, but not too much. He heard some loud knocks on the door and a gruff voice said, "Are you coming out or something? I gotta take a massive wolf load."

"You know, it could be better if you just said 'poop', Sage." Max added.

"That's what it means, you little nerd." Sage said, in a sarcastic tone.

Max then keeps his whiskers straight to make sure it's doing well and after all of this, he opens the door to the bathroom where Sage is standing there and he said, "You happy now?"

Sage shoved Max out of the bathroom and slammed the door, responding, "Satisfied. And had you stayed long, you would've died of my strong stink."

Max got himself up and hears every single droppings that Sage lets out and heads downstairs to get some breakfast to gather his energy for today and he sees Reiko making some breakfast, just in time. He said, "Morning."

"Hello, sweetie. You getting ready?" asked Reiko.

Max sat down on the table and he replied, "Yep, I'm on a roll."

Not long after, Logan comes downstairs to get some breakfast too and he said, "Hey, mom. Whatcha making?"

"Some pancakes and rice. And of course...my original kung-pao breakfast special." Reiko answered.

That was one of the favorites for Max and Logan and it placed their appetites on overdrive and he said, "Kung-pao breakfast!"

She gives both of them some plates of the food and within no time, Logan and Max ate it and fell in love with the breakfast, it's insane. Reiko said to them, "Leave some for everyone because there's more than enough."

"Hey, why don't you put in another just for us? We're gonna need it if we need to bring our energy up to speed." Logan suggested.

Reiko didn't respond as she pulls out another set of kung-pao breakfast special at the table, all for Max and Logan and that really made their morning brighter. She then said, "You boys share."

"Mom...we'll do more than that." Max added.

The two boys ate up most of the breakfast as they fill up their energy with plenty more they can imagine and as Tae Kwan Do, Crash, Bang and Samurai came downstairs, they saw that Logan and Max are already eating breakfast and Crash said, "Why weren't we called?"

"Sorry, we got here first." Logan said, almost rubbing it in their faces.

Samurai comes over to Max and Logan and he said to both of them, "Stoked up about the competition today?"

"You bet!" Max exclaimed.

"Uh, she-yeah!" Logan added.

Samurai could tell by the look on their faces that they're excited and Arizona came downstairs to the kitchen to see what's cooking and said, "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Arizona." everyone said.

Arizona sighed softly and he smells the breakfast coming in and he asked, "Is that the kung-pao breakfast special?"

"You can some if you want." Logan said, with his mouth full.

Arizona chuckled softly and sat next to Max and receives a plate full of the kung-pao breakfast and eats it and his eyes lit up really well and said, "Man...I think I may have found a breakfast favorite."

"Where's Sage?" asked Logan.

Max sighed exasperatedly and said, "Bathroom."

Bang rolls his eyes at this and he said, "Every morning, it's the same thing. First chance he wakes up, he goes to the bathroom to take number twos, shower and he leaves the bathroom either messy or smelly."

After Max and Logan were done with their breakfast, they headed upstairs to get dressed and as they head in, they saw Sage come out of the bathroom only in his underwear and the strong smell of wolf doo-doo surfaced and Max covered his nose as he avoided the smell. Logan groans at this and said, "Four words; open a freaking window."

"Three words; mind your business. I can do whatever I want whenever I want." Sage scowled.

Logan rolled his eyes and he said, "I'm not gonna be standing around your wolf stink."

Sage chuckled softly and said, "Too bad. If you don't like the smell of my load, then step off."

He walks out of there and makes his way back to his room and Logan said, "At least I don't walk around half naked!"

"Kiss my ass, kid." Sage added, before laughing at him.

Logan shook it off the minute he made his way to his room to get dressed and ready for the tournament and the hours wound down, Max and Logan head downstairs with Musaki and Arizona as they got out of the house to meet up with Takami, Po, Layla, Faith, Kovu, Borko, Kalia and the others as they were on their way to the tournament and Max has never been more excited than ever before.

'Sabi...I'm coming back with an edge.' Max thought.

* * *

Next chapter...the match commences!


	21. Big Day

The big day of the match has finally come!

* * *

Chapter 21: Big Day

Minutes later, the entire Bushido-Akio family heads to the Valley as they head over to where the tournament is gonna be held at and they saw the sign where it read, 'Junior Kung-Fu Tournament held at Kong Bai Stadium' and as Musaki and Arizona took Max and Logan on the way there, they caught up with the Hazards and the masters and within no time, all focus was on Max and Viper looked at him and said, "I'm really glad you're making it this far."

"Excellent decision for you to come back." Shifu stated.

Max nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'm happy to be here. I'm gonna do whatever I can to make you guys proud."

Kiba chuckled at that and said, "I'm already proud of you, little man."

"The competition hasn't even started yet." Tigress corrected, glaring at Kiba's remarks.

Kiba glared at her in the eye back at her and said, "I meant for training so hard for the tournament that he's ready for it."

"Isn't that what I said?" asked Tigress, trying not to let her error be exposed.

Arizona clears his throat to break this up immediately and said, "Let's not forget what we came here for."

Soon enough, Kovu, Borko and Kaila came to Max's side and Takami sees them as a well-oiled team with individual strengths of their own and he said to them, "No matter what happens today, make us all proud and do the best you know you guys can be."

All four feline cubs nodded their heads in agreement and Kovu said, "We will."

Soon after, the Five and Po were called to give the kids some advice about what they have to do to win this competition and how to excell in it, all the while Musaki and Arizona were going to find a seat closer to the family and before they knew it, Musaki accidently bumped into an old friend of his. He gasped in shock and asked, "Kendall?!"

The tiger looks up at Musaki and he drops his jaw in shock and said, "Musaki?!"

Both of them exclaimed in joy and high-fived each other and added a bro-hug in the midst of it and Musaki said, "I haven't seen you in a long time, man! How have you been?"

"Pretty good? You?" asked Kendall.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "The same. Just out here supporting my cousins in this tournament."

Kendall nods his head in agreement and said, "That's awesome, man. Me and my band are gonna perform for the opening tournament."

"Sweet. How are James and Spencer doing?" asked Musaki.

Kendall chuckled softly and he said, looking at the two of them heading to Kendall's side, "Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

Musaki saw both James and Spencer right in front of them and they were laughing and high-fiving each other, like they haven't seen each other in years and he said, "How goes?"

"Man, it's been a long time ago since we've seen ya!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It's like a huge family reunion." Musaki added..

Spencer nodded happily and said, "Only there's four of us."

Arizona comes by to see who's Musaki talking to and after a while, Musaki got so embarassed to not introduce them to him and he said, "Guys, most of you remember my friend, Arizona. Arizona, this is Kendall, James and Spencer."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." Arizona said, shaking their hands.

"The pleasure's ours." James replied.

Musaki then looked at Kendall and asked, "Where's Naomi?"

"She's on the other side of the row, waiting for us. We told her we'd meet her there until it's time to perform." Kendall answered.

Musaki nodded her head at that and Arizona asked Kendall, "You guys are still together, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It's still going strong." Kendall answered.

After the reunion meeting, Musaki and Arizona went to their seats and sat between Tae Kwan Do and Sage and sensing that these two like to mees with each other, he turned to both of them and said, "Now look...both of you need to conduct yourselves as spectators. That means no punching, kicking, flicking, throwing stuff and definitely...no indecent exposure."

"I don't do that stuff." Tae Kwan Do replied, in a confused look.

"I know you don't." Musaki said, then turning to Sage, who he knows as the king of all indecent exposure.

Sage scoffs and sputters at this and he said, "Why accuse me?"

"Because if something crazy happens, you always expose yourself in public in places we don't want to see. Let's not forget the time you mooned the entire audience while in the middle of Tae Kwan's swordfighting competition." Musaki added.

"You're lucky I didn't get disqualified and I ended up winning first place." Tae Kwan added.

"Okay, what are the chances that won't happen again?" asked Sage, scowling.

"Zero." Musaki said, in a stern voice.

* * *

This was for my friend The Night Owl Revolution that I brought in her OC characters in this story. Next chapter, the warm-up begins!


	22. Latest Additon and Confrontation

Max is pumped up for the match and what else happens...a latest addition to the tournament; Max's future mate! And also...the return of Sabi!

* * *

Chapter 22: Latest Addition and Confrontation

At the other side of the stadium, Max looks around and sees all of the people cheering and waiting with bated breath for this event and he said to himself, "Man, there really is a whole lot of people out there."

"Yeah, I know." Borko said, right behind Max.

Max takes a deep breath and he turned to Borko and asked, "You nervous?"

"A little bit." Borko replied.

Max couldn't blame Borko for being so nervous, but he's always got a trick that will work for him and he turned to Borko and said, "You know what always helps me? I just imagine the audience like there's no one there except for my family and my friends."

"Does it always work?" asked Borko.

"Always. It always helps." Max added.

Borko had never thought of things like that before and he figured that it'll be put to good use one of those days when he needs it and he said, "I'll think about using that. Thanks, Max."

"Happy to help." Max said, with a smile.

The two tigers went back to where they're supposed to meet and for some reason, Max spots another little white tigress coming in with her wolf brother and he blinked his eyes twice and thought that it was just a blur, but it really wasn't. The wolf brother spots Max from further away and he said, "Maximus?"

"Hey, Akashi." Max said, smiling.

Akashi could not believe that Max is in this competition as well, so it was a surprise for both of them and he said, "You're participating too?"

"Yeah, I am." Max answered.

Akashi smiled at that and brought in his sister to meet each other and he sid to him, "Saori heard that you're in this competition and she told me that she wants to spar with you in this round too."

"Did she really?" asked Max.

Saori looks at Max in the eye and replied, "Yep, really? Just so you know, I will not be easy on you because I've got an edge."

"So do I. It would be an honor to fight you." Max added.

"Same here. You may be my boyfriend, but don't think that I'll be easy to beat." Saori added, with a smirk.

"Game on."

Soon enough, Sabi comes in and she yanks Max by the tail and said, "Looks like it'll be me and you tonight, runt. I thought you'd quit."

Max looks at Sabi in the eye and he said to her, "I don't back down so easily."

Sabi went from dangerous to slightly annoyed at Max's persistence and said, "What is it with you and your unwillingness to give up? You ain't gonna last in this round because I'm gonna win and kick your puny baby tail to the next dynasty."

Just then, Saori got in Sabi's face and pinned her down and said, "Never mess with my future mate."

Sabi sputters out laughing at Saori as she heard what she just said about Max and said, "This little baby? Like him, you got no chance either...not so long as I take him down on the last round."

"That might be a problem because Saori's gonna fight Max in the wrap-up round after you." Kovu announced.

Sabi grew angered and shocked that Saori's gonna spar with Max after her turn in the wrap-up round and Saori smirked at Sabi and said, "Me and my brother heard about what you did to Max and just to let you know, if you mess with him again after this round...you're gonna have some problems."

"You think I don't care? That victory will be mine, you little bitch." Sabi spat out.

Akashi growled at Sabi in Saori's defense and he said to him, "Watch it. You don't call my sister that word."

"And what are you gonna do about, pretty boy?" asked Sabi.

Akashi gave her a very serious look and he said to her, "You don't wanna see my bad side."

"I thought I was already looking at it, Mr. Ugly Dog." Sabi said, with a cold tone and a smirk.

"Consider this your warning." Akashi said, with a low snarl.

Sabi didn't want to put up with Akashi and she turned to Max and said, "You better watch your step, striped baby. I'm gonna be the real winner and watching you cry like a little baby when you lose will be my prize."

"Not if one of us win first." Saori said, getting her face.

Sabi scoffs and then walks away from both of them with a snooty look on her face and after that, Saori looks at Max and she asked, "What's her deal?"

"Don't really know. But...who cares? I look forward to battling you." Max said.

Saori nods her head at this and she said, "I look forward to it too."

* * *

Well...this is gonna be interesting! Next up, we got the full-on battle coming up!


	23. Kicking it Off

The tournament is about to begin! With a warm up!

* * *

Chapter 23: Kicking It Off

After several minutes, Musaki and Arizona were waiting patiently for the whole competition to start so they can cheer on Max and Logan and the same applies with the Bushido-Akio family as well and also the Furious Five and most of the Hazards as they make their way to where Musaki and Arizona are and Mako turns around and noticed them sitting in between most of the kids and he said, "I'm glad you're able to join us."

"We came here to give Max our well-deserved support." Viper replied.

Reiko was pleased with it and she said, "And we deeply appreciate it so much."

All the while, Tigress was in between Sage and Banzai and she took a look at both of them and felt like she'd rather sit somewhere else, totally unaware that Banzai was looking at her and stared at her shirt, thinking that he'll hit the first move. He slowly reaches the inside of her vest, but immediately gets swiped in the process and received a snarl from her.

"Did I ever tell you I like that feisty part in women? You literally turn me on in many ways." Banzai said, with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it. And besides, I'm way too old for you." Tigress retorted.

Banzai wasn't gonna give up that easily, but he knows his limits...sometimes and he said, "No worries. If you don't find a man in the next...5 years, I'll wait. I'll wait it out."

Sage scoffs at Banzai's interest in Tigress and said, "Oh, please. Like Tigress would ever be your woman. She ain't interested."

"You're just jealous because she likes my cute butt. She may not admit it, but I can tell when a girl is very interested in a guy's butt and mine's much more attractive." Banzai said, in a cocky tone.

"You're sick." Sage added.

"Sick can make a tiger do some crazy things about love." Banzai retorted.

Tigress groans at this load of debauchery that Banzai's throwing at in front of her and said, "For once, I have to agree with Sage."

All the while, Musaki saw Naomi right behind the row and he said, "Hey there."

Naomi looks at Musaki and she immediately leapt for joy and hugged him tightly and said, "How long has it been?"

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Long time ago."

"Same here." Arizona stated, smiling.

Naomi was definitely happy to see Arizona again as well and she didn't realize the others looking by and she lets out a wave to them and Musaki said, "Naomi, this is my Bushido-Akio family; my uncle Mako, my new aunt Reiko and my cousins. Most of those were born and adopted. And of course, you remember the Furious Five."

"Nice to meet you all. And who couldn't remember the Five?" asked Naomi, joyfully.

The Five said 'hello' to Naomi, including Tigress and she could see that she's still the same person that she's known a long time ago and Musaki asked, "So what brings you by here?"

"To watch my boyfriend and his band perform." Naomi replied.

Musaki nodded his head at that and is extremely happy that her relationship with Kendall is still going strong and he's happy for both of them and he said, "My little cousin's participating in this too."

"That's so cool!" Naomi added.

A couple of minutes pass by and sure enough, they see the Dragon Warrior coming in to welcome everyone out there and he said, "Hello, Kong Bai Stadium! Welcome to the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament here at the Valley of Peace! I know that all of you guys will have a chance to see every single contestant participate in this and see their awesome skills. Who's ready for some booty-kicking?"

All of the crowd roared with cheers and a thunderous applause and Po can tell that this is going to epic and he said, "Awesome! Before he start...let's kick it off by some great music from the West Side Boys!"

Naomi stood up and cheered for one of the members as the band came out with droves of cheering and as the band did their routine dance moves and sang, it was getting the crowd excited for what's about to come next for them and everyone in the audience was getting into it and soon after that, the crowd cheered for them.

Kendall, James and Spencer bowed to the crowd and waved at the audience and Kendall looks up and sees Naomi cheering for him and he lets out a smile and blows a kiss for her and Naomi quickly caught it and smiled at him.

"Lovebirds..." Sage said, with a disgusted grunt.

"Hey, I saw her first. She's mine." Yow-Ni quickly added.

Arizona looked up at Yow-Ni for a second and lets out a small growl and said, "She's already taken."

Yow-Ni chuckled and scoffed at that and said, "The minute she breaks up with that boy-toy singer, I'll make the first move."

Po came to the stage and he said, "Was that awesome or what?! Well...let's get ready to get this competition on the road!"

* * *

Now let's begin this tournament! Wish Max luck!


	24. The Match Begins!

And finally, the match begins! It's what everyone's waiting for! Let's see Max go for this!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Match Begins!

Before long, the entire participants walked towards the stage, facing the millions of the audience cheering for them and Max was completely amazed by how many people are there to see their moves right in front of them. The adrenaline from excitement fueled him up with so much confidence and he's never been that much more confident than he's ever been in his life. Kovu noticed Max looking blown away he is and he smiles at him and said, "We've made it this far, Max."

"Yeah, I never thought all of these people would cheer for us." Max said, amazed.

"We're gonna definitely blow this tournament out of the water." Kovu stated.

Kalia, Borko and Logan agreed with the same thing and no matter who wins, it will never change the fact that they're here to represent themselves and their families and to also give it up to the ones who never got a chance to compete in the first place. Max gets a tap on the shoulder and turns around to see Saori there and she said, "Let's make it interesting."

"I'm listening." Max added.

"We're gonna spar with each other through the challenge and here's what I think; when I win, we won't kiss for a few months and if you win, I get to kiss you whenever I want." Saori replied.

Max looks at Saori in the eye and he asked, "Are you asking me to let me win?"

"Maybe...like I said, when we fight, I'm gonna gonna go easy on you." Saori said, with a smirk on her face.

Max thought about it, but then...knowing that she's willing to do that makes it seem a lot easier for Max and he said, "Deal."

As soon as they got to the center of the Kong Bai Stadium, everyone made triumphant cheers for the kids and Max looks up and sees Musaki, Arizona, Takami, Kiba, the Hazards and his entire family cheering for him and that always keeps him going when times will get hard and Logan was definitely feeling the amount of outpouring support from the family as well.

Kovu, Kalia and Borko heard the cheers from Takami, Tamaki, Okami and the rest of the Hazards as well, telling them that they're really happy for them for coming this far and it's definitely gonna be a great team of support system.

Saori looks up and sees Akashi cheering her on and pumping his fist with an excited howl and she chuckled softly and thought to herself, 'Brothers...'

Soon enough, Sabi comes right behind Logan and Max and she lets out a very devious snarl and smirk and said, "Prepare to cry, babies...when I win. You don't stand a chance against me at all."

"That's what you think." Max said, with a snort.

Logan looked at Sabi with a smirky look on his face and said, "Max and I will definitely kick your tail, panther. And we'll win this."

"Not if I win first." Sabi said, in a cold tone.

Logan growls in response and he said, "I straight-up don't like her."

"Me neither." Max added.

Both of them really felt like this could be redemption day to take down Sabi during the round and they supported each other to make that feat and Po announced, "Are you guys ready?!"

"YEAH!" the kids responded.

"All right...first up, it's Logan vs. Sabi!" Po exclaimed.

That was definitely something Logan was looking forward to more than anything and as they faced each other, it was gonna be a really awesome way to kick things off.

* * *

Okay...we'll kick off the match in the next chapter. Promise! Here's the build-up music for this scene; 'Can't Hold Us' from Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, 'Edge of Glory' from Lady Gaga and 'Tik Tok' from Ke$ha. What about you guys? Stick around for more!


	25. Logan vs Sabi

Before Max fights Sabi...the match kicks off with Logan fighting Sabi.

* * *

Chapter 25: Logan vs. Sabi

Logan and Sabi faced each other's eyes and with serious looks on their faces, Logan was determined to bring her down in no time because they have a very bitter past rivalry at the orphanage in Korea years ago and he balled his fists to ensure that he's not gonna back down. Sabi looks at it as his signature to give in, but knowing Logan...he'll never stop until the opponent's defeated.

"You're going down, wolf." Sabi said, with a growl.

Logan lowered his eyebrows even more and said, "Not if I take you down first."

Almost immediately, the gong sounded and Sabi leapt up in the air to give Logan a kick to the face, but Logan quickly got out of the way with a backflip and landed on the other side. Logan blows his little spiky hair out of his face and smirks at Sabi, who was surprised by his advanced skills. She took that as a threat and a joke because she knows he has no chance of being defeated by a girl. She immediately punched and kicked him down all while Logan is blocking and dodging her every move.

Musaki and Arizona were surprised to see Logan progressing with his skills and were blown away and shocked at every single move he's done and it even surprised the entire Bushido-Akio clan, the Furious Five and the Hazards because normally Logan would be lacking in a few things, including taking things seriously.

Sabi looked distraught on this and she asked, "How the...?"

"I'll never tell." Logan said, smirking at her.

Sabi growled angrily at him and proceeded to spar with him fierce and brutally, but Logan was not fazed by her at all and he blocked and dodged every single moves she did and Logan brought out some of his and just went forward and did some flips, kicks, turns, spins, punches and multiple arrays of mixed moves to take her down with.

Never did anyone become more shocked than the Bushido-Akio clan and also the Furious Five for watching Logan do all the martial arts work. Tigress' jaw dropped nearly to the ground the minute she saw Logan's quick moves and fierce sparring and whispered, "How did he...?"

"Mixed martial arts." Sage answered.

"It's impossible for anyone to do it when you're a master or student." Tigress added.

Mako looks up at Tigress and he answered to her, "That's the Bushido-Akio tradition; anything that no other master has ever done before or have tried with little success advanced 20 times than that."

"I never would've guessed." Tigress replied, still in shock.

Sabi continued to charge at Logan with as much punches and kicks and blows as harder as she could and she refuses to be taken down by him because she knows she's way better than him, when it comes to the fighting and she was looking for revenge against him after the last fight years ago.

"This is for all the times I've been humiliated by you!" Sabi spat out.

"And you deserve every single moment to be humiliated!" Logan exclaimed.

"Not that one day that you got the most interest by random families that are wanting to adopt you back at Korea! You put me through this suffering and now you're gonna pay for it!" Sabi shouted.

She had the intent to demolish Logan and she lets out a big angry roar on top of the sky and fiercely came to tear him down, but Logan ducked down udnerneath her and rolled around the ground, but got back up and finished her off by breaking in more massive moves, kicks, flips and slams her in the face hard.

Everyone in the crowd was cheering for Logan and Sabi didn't deserve to be beaten by him as she makes one more atempt to defeat him, but the tables were turned...as Logan lept up in the air and delivered a powerful kick to her jaw and bodyslammed her down to the ground with one knockout.

Logan received mounds of applause and standing ovations for the knockout and he definitely received a lot of acclaim from his family as they cheered for him and Logan stands up, looks at the crowd and just rose a fist in the air to determine his victory.

"Sabi has been defeated! Logan wins this round!" Po shouted.

Logan jumped up and down in excitement and all of a sudden, he received loads of attention from pre-teen girls in the audience screaming for him and Logan winks at all of them. Arizona looks at this and said, "I hope that doesn't get in over his head."

"If so...I'll give him a little reminder." Akashi said, looking at the stage.

* * *

Crazy fighting, huh? Logan succeeded on the first round...but it's only the start!


	26. The Match Continues!

And the match continues on!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Match Continues!

Soon after Logan's turn, it gradually went to everyone's else's turn to show the other opponents what they got and Kalia was called to spar with this 13-year old lion that has a very deep interest to take down Kalia and started to flirt with her before the fight even began and she knows that she will not put up with that and he winked at her as he said, "Whatcha doing after this round, babe?"

"Have my brother kick you in the guts." Kalia responded.

The lion growls in a feisty way and he lets out a smirk and said, "Let's see if you fight better than look good."

The minute the gong sounds, Kalia went into full-on fight overdrive and tackled this lion down and punched, kicked and slammed him down, but the lion was relentless as he pinned her down with his bare paws and slammed her down with his legs and fists and plans to swipe her, but Kalia has other ideas...she grabbed ahold of his tail, swung it and slammed him down multiple times and kicked him in the groin as hard.

The lion roared in pain and squeaked as he fell down to the ground and Kalia smirked at him and said, "You're not my type."

The lion laid there defeated as Kalia walked past him as the crowd is cheering for her, including Takami for showing that lion who's boss. As he watches her walk away, he attempts to pinch her butt, but Kalia swiped the lion before he even got the chance and said, "Pinch on someone your own size, pervert."

Later on, it was Kovu's turn to tackle down this tough 14-year old leopard waiting to take a strike at the brown lion cub and as Kovu got ready, the leopard immediately struck him down and tackled him quickly, but Kovu wasn't gonna give up that easily as he swiped him in the face with his tail hard and flipped him down and then slammed him down heavily. The leopard was definitely not gonna go down that easily as he was determined to swallow this competition whole to break down Kovu and he punched and slammed him down and just as he's about to claw him up, Kovu used his elemental fire powers out of his paw to strike him.

The leopard ducked down, but gets his pants burned in the process. He screams as he tried to put it out and that totally gave Kovu some time to finish him off by kicking him in the shin deeply. Kovu received a total victory ovation from the audience and just took a bow.

Borko was next to tackle this 12-year old lynx with a lazy eye and as the lynx came in to take down the Siberian tiger, he wanted to take advantage of his height and just used it against him so Borko can lose and he slammed him down, but Borko wasn't gonna have it. He pins down the lynx, slugs him in the face and used a methodical take down with the use of his legs and fists to punch him out.

The lynx was way too smart to be tackled down by Borko and he was determined to finish him off as hard as he could get, yet Borko was also too smart and fast to be messed with by someone his own size and age and grabbed the lynx's paw and just flipped him all across the stadium and did a backflip to bodyslam him down.

Borko heard his name chanted by the entire audience and he was pleasantly surprised that they're cheering him on and the Hazards were totally in awe for this and not to mention, how happy they were for Borko and it made the tiger's confidence rise up.

Then, Max comes in the mix and everyone in the crowd went absolutely crazy nuts that this nine year old cub is facing his first opponent and the Bushido-Akio family unit is cheering for Max's support in the audience and most of the Five were rooting for him. As Max waits for his opponent to show up, Kiba comes in the stadium and he said, "All righty, Max. Whomever your opponent is...make sure you show what a nine year old can do. You can do this."

"Thanks, Kiba." Max said.

As Kiba leaves the stadium, Max looks up and sees this dark blue and white furred wolf coming in the arena looking at Max and he was somewhat baffled that a younger cub is out there. He lets out a chuckle and said, "This is gonna be rich. A nine year old in a ten and up competition?"

Max folded his arms and didn't let any of the opponent's words sink in and remained silent throughout and back in the audience, Tigress was still on edge on how Max lets all the insults slide and she asked, "How does he do it?"

"Your guess is just as good as mine. He never lets it bother him." Sage answered.

"It's like...he's just making it look like it's no big deal." Tigress said, completely freaking out.

Samurai looks at Tigress and he said, "That shows how strong Max is. He has very thick skin...for someone who's nine years old."

Max smirks at the 14 year old wolf and he said, "Are you here to yap or are we here to fight?"

The audience receives an 'ooooohhhh' after hearing what Max said and the wolf growls at him and said, "You're dead, punk."

As soon as the gong sounds, the wolf leapt from the air and Max kicks him in the jaw and does a backflip as he got down on the ground. The two of them sparred with each other and this wolf was determined to make him cry and run away with every single blow, but for Max...he's resilient and unwilling to give in as he keeps on fighting and fighting and everything Kiba taught and trained him is starting to take in, especially when he did the trick where slid underneath the wolf's legs and spiked him in the back.

Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground as soon as it sits in and he pumps his fists up and howls excitedly and said, "I taught him that!"

The wolf found it hard to believe that someone like Max would do something like that and each time he tries to defeat Max, he gets back up...which frustrates the wolf. He growls at him and said, "Why don't you just give up already?"

"What's the fun in that?" asked Max, smirking.

He finally delivers an uppercut move as he leaps up in the air and flips him up the air and slams him to the ground and the reaction from the audience reached a humongous standing ovation for Max and for his entire family, they cheered for him like crazy.

"Who would've thought that a nine year old can kick insane booty?! Maximus is gonna make some history!" Po shouted, excitedly.

Everyone else agreed and they all knew that this match is gonna be far from over soon...

* * *

More sparring is coming your way!


	27. Final Opponents

It's all come down to the announcement of the final opponents!

* * *

Chapter 27: Final Opponents

As the competition rolls on, they were eventually formed into duels to see if they can take down the opponents together to determine their combined strengths. Max and Logan were the first ones to take part in the duels to battle their opponents together with taking down both Sabi and the same 12 year old cub and though the two felines were strong enough to tackle them, Max and Logan stood out on top as Logan used his mixed martial arts skills to good use and swiped Sabi in the face with his tail while Max outsmarted the leopard cub by sliding under his pants and kicks him straight in the keister and flipped him down hard.

It received a huge cheer from the crowd and a standing ovation as well and both brothers pumped their fists up in the air and fist bumped each other and made an explosion sound after that for ultimate teamwork victory.

The duel continues when Kovu and Kalia took down another set of opponents that were outmatched by these two's combined forces and elemental powers, in which defeated these two opponents quickly. Borko and Saori were the next ones to take charge with two other opponents and this opponent wants a piece of Saori, thinking that after this battle that he'll get first base with her.

Akashi kept a huge eye on that opponent Saori's fighting with and if he had it his way, he'd demolish him straight away and when the opponent came towards Saori, she unveiled a severe bao guang directly to his skull and punched him straight in the family jewels. Akashi cheered for Saori and completely howled in deep excitement and shouted, "That's my tiger sister!"

As it continues on, Max took down another opponent; a 13 year old Texas tiger that's ready to strike and pounce on him and Max didn't seem that fazed to see what he's gonna do and once the 13 year old charged at him, he gave him a few punches and flips, but Max was proven unstoppable when he went all out and grabbed him by the tail and swung him down back and forth and punched him straight in the jaw and whipped him with his fists and head.

Soon enough, everyone sees Max's skills as unlike anything they've ever seen before in a long time and it even impressed Po even further to show that this nine year old is breaking the age rules, but still keeps it real.

The Bushido-Akio clan started cheering for Max and they were definitely amazed and happy for him and Arizona was getting extremely proud of Max for accomplishing this at such a young age and he said, "Man...if Sierra was here right now, she would see Max succeeding."

"Is that a wish granted?"

Arizona turns around and sees Sierra coming in with Summer and he felt totally happy to see her as he comes over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and he said, "You guys made it."

"Who wouldn't? We saw Max participating in this and I thought me and Summer would go there and give his support." Sierra added.

Musaki looked up and saw Summer coming towards him and she gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "Hi, Saki."

"Hey, Summer. Glad you could make it." Musaki said, happily.

She sits down next to him and said to him, "I would not miss this for anything in the world. We got to see the action when we got there on the top row and we thought it would be great if we can see it with our boyfriends."

"Good choice." Arizona added.

Sierra sat down beside him and she asked, "So...what's gonna happen next?"

Arizona clears his throat and he replied, "Po's gonna announce the final two opponents for Max to fight any second."

Takami chuckled softly at this and he said, "Man, won't this be cool? I'm so proud of Max, Kalia and Kovu right now...I can't even describe it in words."

"It's definitely cool." Musaki added.

20 minutes later

Po comes to the stadium with Max alongside and everyone stood up and cheered for Max as they saw him walking by and the cub can see that this was unexpected for him, but remained gracious as possible. Po then looked at the crowd and said, "Well...it looks like everyone's rooting for Max today. I gotta admit, he may be nine...but you don't have to be a grown-up to kick butt! And for anyone that doesn't believe this kid has a heart of a fighter...he made a believe out of you!"

The crowd totally agreed with what Po just said and back at the audience, Tigress was slowly starting to see his point and Sage looked at her and said, "I think the Dragon Warrior just called you out."

"Shut...up." Tigress said, in a bitter growl.

"Now...it's all come down to this; Max is gonna fight off his final two opponents. First, he'll fight Sabi..."

When Sabi came out of the stadium, she received loads of cheers and boos from the audience and to whose who have booed her, Sabi gave them the finger to tell them she could care less and Max closed his eyes after seeing that to prevent himself from imitating that gesture because he's a little more mature than that. As Sabi came close to Max, she broke out her claws at him and she said, "We'll finish the job."

And afterwards, Po also announced Max's second opponent and he said, "And after Sabi, the final knockout round is gonna be between Max and his next opponent...Saori Tora Okami!"

Saori came to the other side of the stadium where she received massive amounts of thunderous applause and cheers and she took it all in as she waved back and gave them kisses, not to mention winking at her wolf brother for support, but she puts her game face on the minute she saw Max and she said to him, "Let's make it the best battle."

"Agreed." Max added.

"And here we are; the final two opponents for Max! This is going to be awesome!" Po cheered.

* * *

Well...I hate to say this, but I'm gonna take a hiatus from posting this story because I'm taking a little vacay with my family. But worry not, my friends! I'll be back on Thursday and post the rest of the story on Friday...including the final battles between Max, Sabi and Saori. So until then...AniUniverse is on hiatus mode! For the songs through the whole battle; 'Frontline' from Pillar, 'Heart Heart Heartbreak' from Boys Like Girls, 'Some Nights' from fun., 'Radioactive' from Imagine Dragons, 'Can't Hold Us' from Macklemore, 'Started from the Bottom' from Drake and lastly...for that announcement...it's between 'Poker Face' from Lady Gaga or 'Not Afraid' from Eminem. What do you guys think is the best choices? You be the judge! Stay tuned for more!


	28. Max vs Sabi

YO! You thought I was gone, huh? Well, I'm still on vacation, but it doesn't mean I'm not available. So...here it is! Max takes down Sabi!

* * *

Chapter 28: Max vs. Sabi

Minutes before Sabi will appear to battle Max, Kiba took him to the side and he said, "This is it, Max. This will be the biggest fight of your life. Everything you've trained so far...is finally here. Lucky guy...fighting off two girls as final opponents."

"Yeah, okay." Max said, a little sarcastically weirded out by Kiba's thoughts.

Kiba clears his throat and focused on the actual point and he said, "I just wanna let you know that no matter what happens, I'm really proud of you for making it this far. You've really shown that someone as young as you can do big things in your life."

"And I got you to thank, Kiba...for believing in me. It really helped me through all those battles." Max said, smiling.

"Count on it, kid." Kiba added, giving Max a fist bump and a hug.

Soon afterwards, Max brought in his yin-yang necklace and he said, "Now, everyone will know that it's a nine year old fighting like a pro."

"Clever, dude." Kiba said, patting his back as Max walks to the stage.

Kiba stands up and watches his little tiger brother/student go out to the stadium arena where a lot of audiences are cheering for him and it's one moment that he'll always treasure for the rest of his life and with tears in his eyes, he whispered, "You're a winner to me, Maxie-boy."

At the arena, Max stood there waiting for his opponent to show up and he was keeping himself steady for what's about to come up soon and soon enough, Sabi walks across the stadium and she was not gonna play games with this kid and that she's gonna ruin him and win the title. One look at Max means ultimate war between white tiger and black panther and she lets out a growl and said, "Stay out of my way...because you don't stand a chance against me."

"Try me. I'll prove you wrong." Max answered.

She snarls at him and wants nothing more than to demolish him in front of everyone and as soon as the gong sounds, Sabi immediately tackles him and pins him down on the ground and snarls at him and attempts to beat him up badly, but Max quickly kicked her stomach and did a backflip and lands on the ground with no scratches.

Everyone chanted his name out loud and Max continued to spar with Sabi, giving her mounds of punches, kicks, flips, spins and shoves to continue getting stronger and stronger and the black panther couldn't believe who strong this kid is and she didn't really care for that because all that matters to her is to finish him off badly.

Sabi went ahead and bashed him straight in the head with her foot and shoved him down to the ground, but all it did to Max was to slide down and stand up again, starting with a perfect basic stance. Sabi was getting more and more frustrated that he's still not giving up without a fight and she continued to go out her way to take him down harder and make him give up.

She growls and gave him such a thrashing, but Max blocked and dodged every single punch she threw out to him and just proceeded to confuse her by going in front of her and then behind her until she grew increasingly confused and gave him an opportunity to use the new move he's gonna make.

"Little pipsqueak...you think you're gonna take me down? I'm the best thing in this competition!" Sabi shouted.

Sabi got on all fours and planned to pin him down again, but this time...the tables were turned and it's Max that leaped in the air and kicked Sabi straight in the jaw and pinned her down instead. As he did so, he looked at her in the eye and said, "Never mess with Maximus Bushido-Akio."

The crowd went in full-on droves to give her one final knockout and Max gladly obliged to do so and kicked her straight in the air and Sabi landed on the ground hard and everyone in the crowd cheered and applauded for Max like out of control and he was definitely gracious for obtaining this victory.

"Sabi is unable to battle! Max won the first final round!" Po shouted.

Max rose a fist in the air as the crowd cheered for him and chanted for him and the white tiger cub chuckled softly and smiled at everyone. Arizona and Musaki stood up and cheered for him very loudly and was totally happy for him.

As Sabi got up, she saw that Max had won and grunts in frustration at herself, thinking why she lost out to him and that was one moment that she's mad about...especially with the fact that she was beaten by a nine year old.

* * *

Sorry if it was short. Max was hardcore to take down Sabi, but still plays it like a kid. The music montage for the battle; 'Sing for the Moment' from Eminem, 'Me Against the World' from Simple Plan and 'Wretches and Kings' from Linkin Park. If you haven't heard of those songs, search them on youtube. What songs do you guys think would fit? Next up...it's Max's final showdown with Saori!


	29. Max vs Saori: The Final Round

And this is it...the moment you've all been waiting for! Max's final round of the competition with Saori. It's all or nothing!

* * *

Chapter 29: Max vs. Saori: The Final Round

Soon after Max single-handedly defeated Sabi on the final knockout, he got himself prepped up and energized for this battle with Saori and he began extra focused and willing to take it all for the win. For Max, it's go hard or go home and he knows that he will most definitely go his absolute hardest. He looks up and saw Saori walking towards the stadium and is ready bfor whatever's gonna come. Akashi was cheering and pumping his fist for his sister because he's deeply confident that she's gonna bring it.

When she faced Max, she puts on her game face and gets herself ready to bring it on and she said to him, "Remember our deal?"

"How can I forget?" asked Max.

"Just know that I won't go easy on you. You may be my boyfriend, but don't think for a second that you're much stronger than me." Saori said, forming a basic stance.

Max also formed a basic stance as well and said, "We'll see about that."

As the gong sounded, both tigers simulanteously leaped up in the air and attacked each other and for the second that they went back down to the ground, Saori quickly attacked Max with her quick moves and punched, kicked and threw him across the stadium, but leave it to Max to get back on his feet quickly and flew across the air and slam Saori down the ground and did an ultimate knockout punch to the shin that sent her flying across the air and lands on the ground.

Saori shook her head and saw how incredibly strong Max is becoming due to his skills and she thought to herself, 'Max must've trained hard.'

She quickly got herself up and went ahead and slammed Max down hard and punched, slugged and flipped him down in multiple ways and threw him down and planted her foot against his stomach to stop him from moving and she looked up at Max and said, "Bet you didn't think I could train twice as hard, huh?"

"You really meant it when you said you're not gonna go easy on you, huh?" asked Max, struggling to get free.

Saori smirked at him and said, "Completely."

Max can see her point because she does take after his wolf brother in a lot of ways, but there was one thing that he had that Saori didn't see...his persistance and consistency to move along and that he always has a way to keep going and he began feigning his crying pain and when Saori came to see if he's okay...

Max quickly got himself back up and flipped her across the stadium, threw her in the air and leaps up in the audience and used his hindlegs to slam her down hard. The crowd completely became blown away that Max tricked Saori into thinking he was hurt and then kicked insane butt and it took Akashi by surprise that he'd actually do that and Saori fell for it.

After that, Max slid back to the stage with a airborn backflip and slams back to the arena with his feet and he slowly rose his head up, facing Saori with a smirk. Saori looks up and realizes that she got tricked by Max and she lets out a snarl and said, "Very clever, Maximus."

"I got that from your brother." Max answered.

"Now I see." Saori added.

Both of them continued on sparring each other and Saori blocked and dodged every punch and kick that Max gave her and she slammed him down incredibly hard and pummeled him, but Max's refusal to give in added to Saori's fighting skills increasing and when she used her powers to attack him, Max dodged quickly and blocked them to avoid getting hit and did a major air backflip to miss a huge power move.

The crowd cheered for Max as he kept on going and Saori will not give up until he is down and she was willing to demolish him when she has the chance. Soon, Max needed to find a way to take her down for the count and he remembered every single training method he used on Kiba while training and he thought that he's gonna use those.

'Don't think. Just do.' Max thought.

Saori ran towards him and she fiercely ran in all fours to tackle Max and she leapt up in the air with her lynx round kick and Max immediately dodged the kick and caused Saori to slide the other way and the crowd cheered in excitement and Saori did the same kick again and Max dodged and slid underneath it successfully with perfection.

The Five, Shifu, Musaki, Arizona, Akashi and the entire Bushido-Akio clan were astonished and speechless over Max's skills he gained, including dodging the swirling lynx round kick and Shifu whispered, "Impossible..."

"How the heck did Max even master that?" asked Crane, in shock.

"This kid really is good." Mantis said, really impressed.

Max was also doing his own swirling lynx round kick and used it directly at Saori with huge force and completely went all out with insane results and as Saori pushed harder to defeat Max, she was certain that he'll be stoppable, but knowing Max...that's bound to be an impossibility.

As they continued sparring with each other and fighting as hard as he got, Max used a 360-degree kickstand to kick her straight in the shin and Saori fiercely attacked him with everything he's got, but Max has got one more trick in the book with only 25 seconds left on the dot.

He got himself into a frozen handstand and boundly did the windmill moves on his legs and used it to attack Saori and the final knockout round was when he got himself up with a flip and kicked Saori straight in the shin and caused her to fall down on the ground.

The gong sounds and everyone in the audience went absolutely insane for Max as they cheered wildly for him and Max looks up at the crowd and hears him chanting out his name and it was one of those exhilarating moments that finally...after so many times that he's too small and young to accomplish something big that he completely accomplish something that no one thought possible.

All of Max's family and friends cheered for him and Arizona was completely rooting for Max and knew he would win and all of the Five were cheering for Max and the same goes to the Hazards. Soon enough, confetti were streaming all around the arena and Kiba quickly ran over to the arena to congratulate Max and dogplied on the cub and said, "I knew you would win! That was so awesome, Maxim, buddy! You did it, man!"

Max chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, Kiba."

Max got himself up and took in the thrill of the crowd's energy and soon enough, Po comes out and he said, "Looks like we got a winner in the house! And that winner is Maximus Bushido-Akio!"

Max was so happy to win this competition and he just showed insane gratitude towards everyone around the arena that cheered for him halfway through and when they gave him that trophy, Po continued on saying, "Max has just broke an amazing record! At the age of 9 years old, he has broken through the age barrier of the original competition. With moves like that, you certainly made history."

All of the Bushido-Akio family came to the stage to congratulate Max and the Furious Five, Master Shifu, the Hazards and Kovu, Borko and Kaila went in to cheer for him and they all carried him up in the air to have his day in the sun.

Max looks at his trophy and he gives it to Kiba and said, "I'd like for you to have it. That's for believing in me."

"This trophy will be a reminder for all the other nine year olds who never got a chance to take this opportunity." Kiba added.

Max nods and he said, "But let's keep that at our place, okay?"

"Fair enough." Kiba said.

As Saori watched this happen, she figured that Max would win because his training remained consistent and original and believe it or not...she was happy for him and she came close to him and said, "Congratulations, Max."

"Thanks, Saori." Max said, giving her a handshake.

"Of course...a deal's a deal. When you win, I can kiss you whenever you want." Saori added.

Max figured she meant what said and one look in her eyes, he quickly asked, "How about right now?"

Saori wasted no time kissing Max on the cheek and a quick peck on the lips too and Sage grew a little jealous that Max kissed a girl before he became a teenager and said, "Why can't girls attract me like that?"

"Probably because you're too desperate." Logan replied.

"Shut up. At least I can get more girls than Akashi." Sage added.

Logan noticed Akashi coming towards Sage after hearing that comment and casually walks away to se the chasing scene and Akashi came to Sage and said in a hint of anger in his voice, "You were saying?"

"Damn it." Sage whispered.

* * *

Max won! YAHOO! Who says a nine year old can't win?! Congrats, Max! The battle songs were; 'Scream' from Michael Jackson ft. Janet Jackson, 'Firework' from Katy Perry, 'All the Small Things' from Blink-182 (which does fit well for Max) and 'Burn it Down' from Linkin Park. And for the celebration; 'We Are Young' from fun. ft. Janelle Monae, 'We Found Love' from Rihanna, 'Live Like We're Young' from One Direction and 'Safe and Sound' from Capital Cities. What about you guys? What songs do you think fits? Stick around for more!


	30. Celebration

And Akashi comes up to celebrate Max's accomplishment.

* * *

Chapter 30: Celebration

Later that evening, the Valley of Peace completely celebrated Max's victory of winning the Junior Kung-Fu Tournament and most of the participants took some time to congratulate Max's winning efforts and how amazing he was with his moves and Max is always one to be gracious and appreciative with all the support he's gained. Akashi comes by to see Max and he looks at him and said, "Congrats on winning, Max."

"Thanks, Akashi. And I'm glad you came to watch me fight." Max replied.

Akashi chuckled softly and said, "You're my little tiger brother, Max. I always support you in everything you do."

"Yeah, I know how much your sister wanted to win." Max added.

Akashi got down to his level and he said to him, "I know...but my aura has told me that you'll win this competition and with those moves you got...I guess it was proven right."

"I just felt like I needed to prove to anyone that a small kid like me can make a big difference." Max said.

"Back there...you made a huge difference. Thanks to you, a lot of nine year olds will have the same opportunity as you did if they set their minds to it." Akashi added, with a smile on his face.

Max never thought that he would actually accomplish something unprecedented, even at a young age...but looking back at this whole experience, he wouldn't trade this in ofr anything in the world and he is especially grateful for taking that opportunity and he said, "Yeah, I did good, did I?"

"You did awesome, Max. And you really inspire me." Akashi added.

"How?"

"By showing that no matter how challenging the battle gets, whether big or small...you always fight through it and stick it out until the end. That's something I'll take from you and use it for my battles." Akashi added.

Max immediately gives Akashi a hug and in response, Akashi hugged him back and he said to the wolf, "Thanks, Akashi."

"I'm so proud of you." Akashi said.

"So are we."

Both Akashi and Max turn around and saw Arizona, Kiba, Ryo and most of the Hazards coming in and Ryo said, "Good to see you, Akashi."

"Same here, Ryo." Akashi replied.

Ryo nods his head and he said, "You owe me another rematch, by the way."

Akashi scoffed at this and he said to him, "Name the time and the place."

Max looks at Kiba in the eye and he saw that Kiba's getting really excited for Max and he said, "What brings you guys here?"

"Uh...the after-party of the tournament. Let's celebrate your victory, dude!" Kiba said.

Takami chuckled at this and he said, "Slow down, Kiba...before you get too partied out before it began."

With that, the group went over to the afterparty and as Max looks up, he felt totally happy that all of this was something he was set to accomplish and he deserved a much needed amount of fun after a long stretch of training and competing.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun." Max said, rubbing his paws with anticipation.

* * *

And the celebration begins!


	31. Best Celebration Ever

And the wrap-up celebration in the Valley of Peace for Max's victory.

* * *

Chapter 31: Best Celebration Ever

As soon as they headed to the afterparty at this hangout party place above parts of the Valley of Peace where every single one of the participants have attended and Max was taking all of this in and just looked forward to an evening of hanging out with his family and friends. He caught up with Kovu, Kalia and Borko as they were standing above the bridge and they greeted Max with open arms, congratulating him for the win and Kovu said, "What's up, big winner?"

Max chuckled softly in response to that and he said, "Pretty good, I guess."

"Man, you completely demolished the competition when you took down those two girls. You were unstoppable and amazing all at the same time." Kovu said, excitedly.

"Yeah, who knew?" asked Kalia.

Max looked at them and he said, "Well, you know...just training and a lot of believing in myself counts. Other than that, it's just practice."

"I could never do all of those moves you did today." Borko said, looking at Max.

Max didn't really know how to respond to that, but he looked at Borko and he said to him, "Don't worry about it. You did pretty great too, Borko."

That sorta brightened up Borko up a little bit after some encourgaing words from Max and he said, "Thanks."

Max nods his head and he turned to the others and said, "We're all winners here and that's totally cool with us."

Everyone agreed with what Max had just said and no matter what happens, friendship is the best winner around and they all walked out of the bridge to join in the celebration with the others and soon enough, they see Sabi walking past them and she was still holding a massive grudge against losing to Max and one look at the white tiger cub was enough to make her snarl at him and Max shook it off and tried to be friendly about it as possible.

"Hey, good fight." Max said, trying to cheer her up.

Sabi was still angry at Max and she said, "You didn't deserve to win. I'm way better than you."

She walks away from him with a huge amount of anger and resentment towards Max and the feline cubs were really surprised at that, but to Max...it didn't really matter to him because trying to be nice to her was all he could do and he said, "Come on, guys. Let's head to the party."

As soon as they head towards the town, they can see that they're just getting started and there's an endless array of activities that they can have fun with; kickball, multiple games and everythig in between. Max and Kovu became tag team partners in Whack-A-Tai Lung and dunk the tiger master, in which Max totally loves to do as he throws three balls to hit that button to dunk Tigress and when he finally succeeded and Tigress got dunked, everyone cheered for Max.

Tigress popped out of the water and held onto the barred walls and looked up at Max and just grunts on frustration that he got it very quickly on his first time and said to herself, "I hate this game."

Later on, Logan and Tae Kwan Do were going with Max and the others to meet up with the rest of the family and the masters as well and by the time they got to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, the fun continues on there and when they took a seat, he didn't notice this vixen walking behind him and she tapped him on the shoulder and said, "You're Logan, right?"

Logan turns around and sees the vixen for the first time and was immediately stunned by the red eyes and he said, "Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Amber. I saw you at the tournament today and you were really amazing." the vixen said, sticking out her paw.

Logan immediately shook her hand and he said, "Thanks. Practiced some mixed martial arts training."

"MMA? I take that class too." Amber replied.

Logan was completely surprised that she's actually in the same position as she is and he asked, "Are we in the same class?"

"Yeah, we are. I didn't realize who you were in class because we kinda walked past each other in every class, but I did see you in the tournaments and training sessions many times." Amber answered.

"Really? That's awesome." Logan added.

Max looks at the two just talking and he lets out a smile and said to his friends, "Wonder how long will they become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

As he was walking towards the town, he seeks the same 13-year old orange tiger with the black long sleeved shirt with a light gray vest over it that's halfway zipped up, gray camouflage jeans, black combat boots and a black cowboy hat coming towards Max and said, "That was some good fighting, man."

Max chuckled in response to that and said, "Thanks."

"You kicked insane butt more faster than a cactus picks on a rattlesnake." the tiger added.

Max was a little bit confused by what he meant, but took it as a compliment anyways. He then said, "Uh...sure."

"Name's Daryl."

"Max."

The two tigers shook their hands and they walked towards the valley and caught up with the other cubs and Daryl introduced himself to Kovu, Borko and Kaila and Daryl was more than welcoming to show them how he does kung-fu a little bit.

Soon enough, a female teenaged lion and tiger hybrid came over to the noodle shop with Kiba and they caught up with Max and the white tiger cub couldn't be much happier to see Kiba and he said, "Hi, Kiba. I tried to find you."

Kiba chuckled softly and he said, "No worries, little bro. I knew you were out having fun. Hey, I want you to meet someone; this is Ligress. She wanted to meet you after she saw your at the tournament today. Ligress, this is Max."

"Hi." Max said, happily.

Ligress looked at him and she said, "Hiya, kid. You were so awesome today!"

"Thank you." Max replied.

"The minute Kiba told me about you and how you fought made me really excited to meet you and I gotta say, you're very amazing for your age." Ligress added.

Max was super happy with what Ligress said to him and he quickly asked her, "Is Kiba your boyfriend?"

Ligress froze for a second and Kiba lets out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head after that question and he answered, "We're just good friends, Max."

"That's what they all say." Logan added.

"Ligress...this is my brother, Logan. And these are my friends; Kovu, Borko and Kalia." Max added.

Ligress chuckled softly and said, "You didn't have to introduce me to these three. I already knew them through Takami."

"Ohh...okay. I got it." Max added.

"Yeah, anyways...my real name is actually Mei, but I really don't like to be called that. Ligress just sounds a lot better this way." Ligress explained.

"I understand." Max said.

Ligress couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by Max's innocence and friendly spirit and she looked at Kiba and said, "I think this little guy reminds me of someone."

"There's a lot about Max that we all like." Kiba added.

Soon enough, Kendall, James and Spencer were gathering around to perform for the entire Valley and they wanted to make the song they wrote much cooler with a huge edge and when Takami went over to the band, he said, "Hey, guys. How goes?"

"Pretty good. Hey...you're one of the Elemental Hazards, right?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. Kung-fu students/band. Why?" asked Takami.

Kendall looks at Takami for a second and he said to him, "We caught your last rock concert at the Valley of Peace a year ago and I gotta say...you guys were awesome! So...we know you guys are performing tonight right after us and we need some help with this song we're doing to really make everyone get amped up and make it a lot more edgier. Think you can help us out?"

They then show Takami the song they've written and one look at the song, he looks at the band and said, "I'll see what we can do."

30 minutes later

The entire Valley gathered around to see the West Side Boys perform and Naomi was there to cheer on her boyfriend and when she saw Musaki, Arizona, Max, Sierra, Summer and the others coming in, she was the first one to see Max and she said, "Amazing job on the tournament."

"Thank you." Max replied.

"So...what's gonna happen now?" asked Arizona.

"My boyfriend and his band are gonna perform a new song along with a new band. I really can't wait to see how it sounds." Naomi added.

Just then, the West Side Boys came to the stage and everyone started cheering and they waved to the crowd and Kendall looks at Naomi and he smiled at her and waved at her. He then said, "Glad you guys can make it because we're about to turn this valley out with a song we're doing with a little help with this band here. Let's hope it'll be an awesome wrap-up to that tournament and congratulations to the little winner here."

Everyone cheered and applauded for Max and the Furious Five couldn't help but be happy for him and Shifu bowed to him in deep respect and Max reacted with a smile on his face. Kendall went on to say, "To help us with the best song ever...the West Side Boys and the Elemental Hazards!"

Soon enough, the music started playing and the Elemental Hazards completely brought in the rock towards the Valley and everyone's mind was blown when Takami, Ryo, Skyler and the rest of the bandmates rocked it out as the West Side Boys started singing.

_Kendall: Maybe it's the way she walks_

_Straight into my heart and stole it_

_Through the doors and past the guards_

_Just like she already owned it_

_James: I said, 'can you give it back to me'?_

_She said, 'Never in your wildest dreams'_

_All: And we danced all night_

_to the best song ever_

_We know every line_

_now I can't remember_

_how it goes, but I know_

_that I won't forget her_

_Cuz we danced all night to the best song ever_

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes...Whoo!_

The entire crowd went along with the song and started getting into it, mainly dancing to it and Max was dancing like he never danced before along with Daryl, Kalia, Kovu and Borko and they were like this elite dancing quartet that really owned the dancing skills as the song continues playing.

_Spencer: Said her name was Georgia Rose_

_And her daddy was a dentist_

_Takami & Kendall: Said I had a dirty mouth_

_(Ryo: I got a dirty mouth)_

_All three: But she kissed me like she meant it_

_James and Spencer: I said 'Can I take you home with me?'_

_All together: She said 'Never in your wildest dreams'_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever_

_We knew every line, now I can't remember_

_how it goes, but I won't forget her_

_Cuz we danced all night to the best song ever_

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes...Whoo!_

_Kendall: You know, I know, you know I'll remember you _

_And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me and..._

_All three: You know, I know, you know I'll remember you_

_And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember_

_(Hazards: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_All: How we danced, how we danced_

_(Hazards: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Takami: 1! 2! 1, 2, 3, yeah!_

Soon enough, Max, Kalia, Borko, Kovu, Daryl and Saori went to the stage to dance along with the rest of the band and it definitely brought the crowd to a high-octane fist pumping dancing energy.

_All together: And we danced all night to the best song ever_

_We knew every line, now I can't remember_

_how it goes, but I know that I won't forget her_

_Cuz we danced all night to the best song ever_

_Takami & Kendall: We danced, we danced_

_It goes something like this..._

_All together: And we danced all night to the best song ever_

_We knew every line, now I can't remember_

_how it goes, but I know that I won't forget her_

_Cuz we danced all night to the best song ever_

_Kendall: That I won't forget her...best song ever..._

_Everyone in the crowd: I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes...Whoo!_

_Kendall: Best song ever_

_James: It was the best song ever_

_Spencer: It was the best song ever_

_Hazards: It was the best song ever_

The entire crowd cheered loudly for the combined performances and most of the Jade Palace masters were energized with this and Musaki and Arizona were rooting for Max's dancing skills, which was their favorite parts.

The Hazards went towards the stage with the West Side Boys along with Max and the rest of the gang and took a bow together as one band united. Takami exclaimed out, "West Side Boys!"

Kendall also did the same and said, "Elemental Hazards!"

"And Cubs United!" Kovu and Max exclaimed.

A couple of minutes passed by and Saori saw Max standing there and she said to him, "Hey, Max. I gotta say congratulations on the big victory. In the back of my mind, I knew you would win because you have trained so hard."

"You knew I would win?" asked Max, a little surprised.

Saori nodded his head at that and she said to him, "And you deserve it. Since you won, I get to kiss you whenever you want. It's part of the deal."

Max agreed with that term and he said, "How about now?"

Saori got deep into Max's eyes and her lips met with his as they both kiss each other and after that, Saori smiled at him and said, "That's a promise I never back down."

"Sweet..." Max said, breathlessly.

Just then, Arizona called Max to join in for a painting-op with the entire Bushido-Akio family along with Po, Shifu, the Furious Five and the Elemental Hazards together and everyone either sat down and sat up and the painter started painting that picture of them together and with one look at that picture...that was Max's most defining victory. One that he will cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

How awesome is that? Kinda makes you want to be in that party, huh? BTW, that song was 'Best Song Ever' from One Direction. I was actually listening to that song while writing this and that pretty much wraps this story up...or so you think. (mischievous smirk)


	32. Bonus Chapter

You thought this was over? Guess again! I thought I would leave you guys with a bonus chapter.

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Family Announcement

2 weeks have passed since Max won the junior kung-fu tournament and things have gotten back to normal and not a lot of things have changed since Max won and he basically did some sparring with Master Shifu at the Training Hall and both of them were enhancing their skills and Shifu was gonna throw some punches towards him, but Max blocked and dodged all of the kicks and did the swirling lynx kick on top of it. Shifu can tell that this cub has got a lot of potential and after that, he looks at the cub and he said, "Well done."

"Thanks, Shifu." Max said, smiling.

"I think it is safe to say that you're a very remarkable, talented person at someone your age. Most of them would never have that opportunity." Shifu said.

Max chuckled softly and he said, "I think what I've been through as a baby cub made me feel stronger in the end and massive support really helps."

Shifu never had thought that a horrible encounter Max faced with gave him the strength he needed to go on and never let it define him and it made him realize how fortunate this kid is and he said, "You surprise me, Maximus. You're very extraordinary beyond all things...though you're still a kid."

Max rolled his eyes at that and said, "Thanks a lot."

Soon enough, Musaki comes in the training hall and sees Max and Shifu standing there and he asked, "What's doing?"

"Just giving Max a little bit of training with me. Tigress has been temporarily suspended for a month after she clawed my face a few weeks ago." Shifu answered.

"I think she deserved it." Max said.

Shifu clears his throat and gave Max a stern look after giving that comment and he quickly said, "Sorry, Master Shifu."

"Anyways...my aunt and uncle has an announcement they'd like to share with you guys at home. Bring in the Five, Po and the Hazards in for this." Musaki replied.

Shifu rose his eyebrow as to how they wanted them to know about it and asked, "What for?"

"They didn't say why, but they just want you guys to listen in." Musaki added.

A couple of minutes later, Musaki brought Max in back at the Bushido-Akio house along with the Jade Palace masters and the Elemental Hazards and they were stunned to find the rest of Max's siblings sitting there in the big family room and most of them were a little confused abvout what's going on. Crane was the first to ask, "Why's everyone here?"

"Uh...because they live here." Max answered.

"I know that, but...what's this all about?" asked Crane.

Mako looks up with Reiko sitting beside her and he said, "Glad you guys came. You're just in time."

"In time for what?" asked Viper.

"Please have a seat. I'll tell you." Mako said.

Tigress scoffed at all of this and she's not one to like not knowing what it is and she said, "This better be important. I missed a good amount of training for this."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to take a break once in a while instead of spending all day training for nothing." Logan scowled.

Tigress snarled at Logan for that comment and said, "You try spending 20 years proving yourself worthy of anything. I'm sure you'll understand me then."

"I'm sure I wouldn't get my knuckles all bloodied and bruised for punching trees then so I won't end up like you." Logan stated, with a smirk.

Tigress had every right to squeeze Logan's head off and Max quickly diffused the situation and said, "Settle down. Logan didn't mean anything by it."

Mako clears his throat and he said to them, "Logan, behave. That goes for you too, Tigress."

Tigress didn't like the way Mako meant by that, but she instantly calmed herself down to not make this into a bloodshed situation and Mako said, "Well...now that you're all here, Reiko and I have some news to tell you. Ever since we've gotten married for months now, we've been a blended family; combining her kids with my kids and we've turned out to be one heck of a unit."

"A team, you could see. We've all gotten closer and closer together and with Musaki and Arizona living with us, it doubled up the ante. Like Mako said, he considers you masters at the Jade Palace a permanent part of the Bushido-Akio family unit." Reiko added.

Shifu nodded in agreement for that and he said, "We are honored that you consider us part of your family."

"Well..with that said, Reiko has something she'd like to say to you all." Mako said.

Reiko stood up and she was a little nervous to say this, but she figured that now would be a great time to announce it and she said, "A few days ago before Max's tournament, Mako and I went to the doctor for a little check-up and when I got the news, I was deeply excited. A joyful moment has come towards our way for our family."

Most of them were a little confused as to what it meant and Takami said, "I don't wanna rush you, but what does it mean?"

"Well...this a case of good news. I'm pregnant." Reiko answered.

Everyone sat there in silence and in complete surprise mode as it starts to sink in and then, Samurai became the first one to say, "Is this for real?"

"Yes, Sam. It's for real. Your stepmother is pregnant." Mako answered.

Everyone was completely excited for Reiko and they were so happy for her and mounds of congratulations were in order and Tae Kwan Do asked, "Is it gonna be a boy or girl?"

"We're having 4 boys and 4 girls." Reiko answered.

"Sweet! We're gonna have both boys and girls. Looks like it's a win-win." Zoey said, happily.

Sage was a little okay with the new additions and he said, "As long as I don't get stuck with diaper change duty, I'm cool."

"They might ask you to pull your weight around, Sage." Arizona stated.

Takami went over to Reiko and he said to her, "I'm definitely happy for you and Mako both."

Mako stood up and shook Takami's hand and said, "Thanks, son."

Layla was also happy for Reiko too and she loves being around kids a lot anyway and she said, "If you need someone to take care of them after they're born, I'm more than willing to babysit them for you."

"Let's not too crazy here." Ryo said.

"That would be a big help. Maybe you, Takami, Ryo, Kiba and the rest of your friends can pitch in." Reiko answered.

Max smiled at this and he saw Kaizer standing to the side of the kitchen and he went to him and said, "You seem very quiet since my mom gave out the news."

"It's fine, Max. I really feel happy for your mom." Kaizer answered.

Max could see the expression on Kaizer's face and said, "You don't look happy."

"It's not that I'm not happy for her. I just don't show it much." Kaizer stated.

Max could see that point and he looked at the white tiger and said with a smile, "You should show it more often."

"What I'm also happy for is you taking a chance at winning that tournament and you still remind me of myself; not giving up until you accomplish something. You're just like me, Max...and that's what I respect about you." Kaizer added.

Max smiled at Kaizer and he said, "Thanks, Kai."

He thinks it over and he knows how fortunate he is; having a huge family, surrounded by a group of friends and a wonderful girlfriend...he's like a very special and lucky kid.

* * *

Now, wasn't that awesome?! There are gonna be more kids in the Bushido-Akio family with Mako and Reiko! It'll come by in an upcoming fic soon. The story ends with end credits where Max and the rest of his friends plus half of the Hazards, Po, Monkey, Mantis and Viper dance on stage with random songs. The random songs are 'Best Song Ever' from One Direction, 'Club Can't Handle Me' from Flo-Rida and David Guetta, 'Where Them Girls At' from, David Guetta, Flo-Rida an Nicki Minaj, 'Marry the Night' from Lady Gaga, 'Smooth Criminal' from Michael Jackson, 'I Like It' from Enrique Iglesias and finally...'Beauty and a Beat' from Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj. Well...that's pretty much it! Thanks for reading, favoring and subscribing it! AniUniverse is out!


	33. Cast List

Here's the cast list of this fic that I think would be cool.

* * *

Small Cub, Big Skills Cast:

Mick Wingert: Po

Dustin Hoffman: Shifu

Kari Wahlgren: Tigress

James Sie: Monkey

Lucy Liu: Viper

Seth Rogen: Mantis

David Cross: Monkey

James Hong: Mr. Ping

* * *

Elemental Hazards:

Danny Cooksey: Takami

Dante Basco: Ryo

Tara Strong: Skyler

Greg Cipes: Kiba

Hynden Walch: Faith

Jason Marsden: Kaizer

Scott Menville: Hope

Mae Whitman: Layla

Jessie Flower: Kaila

Greg Cipes: Kovu

Tara Strong: Borko

* * *

Bushido-Akio's:

Danny Cooksey: Musaki

Dante Basco: Arizona

Cameron Ocasio: Max

Mikey Kelley: Logan

Mae Whitman: Zoey

Jason Marsden: Sage

George Takei: Mako

Jodi Benson: Reiko

Drake Bell: Yow-Ni

Scott Menville: Banzai

Moises Arias: Tae Kwan Do

* * *

Others:

Mitchell Musso: Kendall

Ross Lynch: James

Carlos Pena: Spencer

Mae Whitman: Naomi

Kari Wahlgren: Sabi

Jason Marsden: Akashi

Tara Strong: Saori

* * *

What ya'll think? You can PM me or review your opinions.


	34. Soundtrack

And here's the soundtrack!

* * *

Small Cubs, Big Skills Soundtrack:

Fight/Battle Scenes:

1. Nicki Minaj: Pound the Alarm

2. Christina Aguilera: Fighter

3. Linkin Park: New Divide

4. Britney Spears: Till the World Ends

5. Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit

6. Owl City: Speed of Love

7. Fort Minor: Remember the Name

8. Eminem: Lose Yourself

9. Katy Perry: Firework

10. Linkin Park: Burn It Down

11. Miley Cyrus: We Can't Stop

12. Switchfoot: Stars

13. Imagine Dragons: Radioactive

14. Ke$ha: Tik Tok

15. Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith: Never Say Never

* * *

Training Scenes:

1. Owl City: Shooting Star

2. All-American Rejects: Move Along

3. Pink: Try

4. Michael Jackson: Smooth Criminal

5. Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj: Fireball

6. will. ft. Justin Bieber: That Power

7. Linkin Park: Lost in the Echo

8. Ester Dean: Let it Grow (Celebrate the World)

9. Survivor: Eye of the Tiger

10. Imagine Dragons: It's Time

11. Jordin Sparks: One Step at a Time

12. Pillar: Frontline

13. Lil' Wayne ft. Nicki Minaj: Knockout

14. Simple Plan: Me Against the World

15. Backstreet Boys: Everybody (Backstreet's Back)

* * *

Self-Belief Scenes:

1. Hawk Nelson: Words

2. Demi Lovato: Skyscraper

3. Selena Gomez & The Scene: Hit the Lights

4. Ke$ha: We R Who We R

5. Owl City: Tidal Wave

6. Avril Lavigne: Keep Holding On

7. Switchfoot: This is Your Life

8. Mariah Carey: Anytime You Need a Friend

9. Mariah Carey: I Still Believe

10. Capital Cities: Safe and Sound

11. Owl City: Fireflies

12. David Cook: Light On

13. Miley Cyrus: The Climb

14. tobyMac: Steal My Show

15. Jonas Brothers: I Am What I Am

* * *

Victory:

1. Owl City: Gold

2. Phillip Phillips: Home

3. Far East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder: Rocketeer

4. Backstreet Boys: Larger than Life

5. Lady Gaga: Marry the Night

6. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris: We Found Love

7. fun. ft. Janelle Monae: We Are Young

8. Michael Jackson: Bad

9. Michael Jackson: Speed Demon

10. Eminem: Not Afraid

11. Willow Smith: Whip My Hair

* * *

Celebration Afterparty:

1. One Direction: Best Song Ever

2. Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin: Don't You Worry Child (Extended Mix)

3. Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen: Good Time

4. Flo-Rida ft. David Guetta: Club Can't Handle Me

5. Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj: Beauty and a Beat

6. Selena Gomez & The Scene: Who Says

7. Aaliyah: Are You That Somebody

8. Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull: I Like It

9. Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull: Live it Up

10. Skrillex: Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)

11. Michael Jackson: Thriller

12. Nicki Minaj: Super Bass

* * *

End Credits:

1. Taylor Swift: 22

2. One Direction: One Thing

3. Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding: I Need Your Love

4. Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris: All Around the World

5. PSY: Gangnam Style

6. Britney Spears ft. Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha: Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix)

7. Michael Jackson: Beat It

8. LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock: Party Rock Anthem

9. Hot Chelle Rae: Tonight Tonight

10. Boys Like Girls: Heart Heart Heartbreak

11. Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull: On the Floor

12. Justin Timberlake: Mirrors

* * *

All right...tell me what you guys think! And that about really wraps up Small Cub, Big Skills! Once again, thanks!


End file.
